The Plague Ship 3
by doctor anthony
Summary: Sequels to Plague Ship 1 & 2, with the Death Star destroyed and the Emperor dead the Empire is in chaos and now a plan is being made to stop the Chanso threat but will it succeed?.
1. Chapter 1

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 1 planning and preparation

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them rightnow otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally i recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Executor Bridge

Vader looked at Revan in shock and said "What do you mean learn both sides of the force to stop those twins?".

Revan said "The two of them have drugs containing both the light and dark side of the force in them so I will need to learn both sides of the force in order to defeat them. Now Vader do you know where any Jedi are hiding as I need to learn from them?".

Vader then said "I know a few Jedi masters and knights escaped Palpatines massacre so I recommend you begin searching for them".

Revan took out a data pad and handed it to Vader before he said "I know which Jedi to look for first, Serpent gave me the location of former Jedi Master Shaak Ti before he died I'm going to find her first then look for others".

Vader then said "Well Revan I wish you the best of luck and if I find anymore information on Jedi in hiding I will send it to you as fast as I can".

Revan nodded in gratitude and left the bridge as he headed to the hanger bay to get a transport ship and start his mission.

Eclipse class Super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office with a lit Cigar in his hands as he waited patiently for news on the two assassinations that he ordered to be carried on Emperor Palpatine the leader of the Galactic Empire and the murder of Shade Organization operative Shadow by another operative Serpent.

And he also was eager to hear confirmation of the destruction of the research ship known as the Chanso and once he got word the Director would know that the Shade Organization would be a power unto itself with no rivals or equals at all in the entire galaxy.

Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of him and the operative said "Director I have news for you, The Death Star engaged the Chanso a few minutes ago and after 2 blasts with the super laser the Chanso was not destroyed and somehow redirected it the Death Stars blast at the station and instantly destroyed it when Vaders fleet arrived the Chanso fled".

The Director then said "Were there any survivors from Beta and Zulu Squad found after the Chanso fled?".

The operative replied "Yes Director there were two survivors found Commander Shadow and the bounty hunter Marlaia they say that everyone else in the squads are dead on that ship. So what are your orders Director?".

The Director didn't say a word and turned off the holographic projector as he now considered what to do, the Emperor was dead but the Chanso was still a threat to the galaxy and Shadow was still alive. The Director could only guess what happened, did Serpent not carry out his orders or had Shadow killed him in his attempt.

The Director knew he might never find out what really happened and the Director now had to look towards the future, the Chanso was still out there and Shadow was alive.

The Director only poured himself a drink as he finished his cigar and decided to plan ahead for the next inevitable encounter between the Chanso test subjects and the Shade Organization and he was what to do about Shadow.

Unknown Location

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and appeared in front of an imperial transport ship much to the shock and disbelief of the Imperials as they stared at the massive ship.

The transport immediately opened communication channels to the unknown ship with the only reply being weapons fire and as the transport fired back with their weapons having little or no effect on the massive ship which destroyed the transport a few seconds later.

The Chanso then went into hyperspace as the twins decided now was the time to start their new plans for revenge against the Empire.

Executer hanger bay

Revan entered the hanger bay and headed towards the nearest inactive transport ship and as he entered the cockpit Revan was very surprised to see Marlaia in the pilots seat.

Revan then said "What are you doing here Marlaia?". The bounty hunter turned around to face Revan and smiled before she answered "I'm here because Revan I want to help you on your new mission, you helped me on the Chanso and now I want to return the favour. So where to?".

Revan smiled as Marlaia sat back down and handed her the coordinates that Serpent had given him before Revan and Marlaia escaped the Chanso and as Marlaia got the ship out of the executor and prepared the ship to jump into hyperspace Revan sat in another chair and decided to get some sleep as they had a long time before the ship got to their destination.

Besides Revan also knew that if he found what he needed then he knew he would need all the energy he could get to help him learn what he needed to learn if he wanted to stop the Chanso threat once and for all.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 2 plans and changes

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Imperial transport ship

Revan woke up as he felt the ship shake from what he guessed was some turbulence or something. As he opened his eyes fully Revan saw Marlaia looking at him out of the corner of her with a small smile on her face.

Revan then sat up and said "So Marlaia what is our ETA to the planet?". The bounty hunter replied "We are less than an hour away from the planet and we just entered the system. So now do you want to tell me what we are looking for on this planet or who we are looking for?".

Revan was silent for a few minutes before he decided to tell her the truth and answered "We are looking for Jedi masters who can teach me what I need to know to defeat the twins and stop the Chanso doing anymore damage. The first master we are going to find is on this planet according to the data Serpent gave me before he died, this particular master was in love with my old squad leader Viper. I'm not looking forward to telling her that Viper is dead, I'm sure I'll be blamed somehow for it".

Marlaia suddenly said "Revan it wasn't your fault, ok what happened to Viper wasn't your fault, he chose what happened and no one can blame you like Serpent did and that made him an idiot. So lets hope Viper's friend will be more understanding".

Revan nodded in agreement as he began to think back to his memories of his old leader and what Serpent told him about Shaak Ti having children after she left Viper during operation knightfall, if Serpent was telling the truth as a part of him wanted to believe that Serpent was lying to him on that ship, but Revan knew that it could also been the truth and if so Revan vowed that he would ensure that the children knew all about their father and what kind of man he was.

Revan was then snapped out of his thoughts when Marlaia said "We are near the planet Revan, better get your gear ready". Revan only got up and headed to the back of the ship to get his weapons as Marlaia got the ship ready for it's descent into the planets atmosphere.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office as the door opened and a man entered the room in black and blood red armour and the man stepped in front of the Director who looked at his paperwork not looking up at the man who then said in a mechanical voice "You summoned me Director".

The Director looked up at the man and said "Cobra I have a new mission for you, I want you to get together a team of the best Dark Hunters we have in the entire Shade Organization and I want you to find Shade Operative Shadow and eliminate him, am I clear?".

Cobra nodded and left the office as the Director lit a Cigar and smiled.

Executor Super Star Destroyer orbit of Corcuscant

Darth Vader entered the transport ship as the pilot set the destination of the ship to be the Imperial Senate and inform the Senate of the Emperors death and take command of the Empire himself so he could lead their armies against the Chanso threat.

As the ship entered the orbit of the city-planet Vader also was deciding weather or not he should reveal the existence of the Shade Organization to the public in this emergency senate meeting, he knew some senators knew of the groups existence and that it would be hard for the public to believe that this group was in existence but he knew it was the right thing to do, because when he revealed the Chanso thereat and how it destroyed the Death Star in a matter of minutes that the people would need hope that the Chanso could be defeated and in Vaders mind the Shade Organization was exactly the hope they would need.

As Vader made up his mind the ship had arrived at the Senate building where Vader would now make his speech to the entire Empire. Vader was soon in the middle of the senate building and he found himself surrounded by the thousands of senators from thousands of worlds and Vader then began his speech by saying loudly "People of the Empire! Today is a very sad day for all of us, our Emperor Palpatine is dead and the super weapon the Death Star is gone, destroyed not by rebels but by a new and greater threat to the galaxy, from an Imperial experiment that has gone horribly wrong".

Vader then explained the Chanso threat fully to everyone and when he was finished several senators started saying how could they defeat them and that whatever the test subjects wanted it should be given to them immediately. Most senators didn't say a word and waited for Vader to continue his speech, once the worried senators stopped talking Vader continued his speech "We must not have fear dear senators. There is hope to defeat the test subjects. There is a group that can stop the Chanso and they have been around for a very long time. They see themselves as the protectors of the galaxy against any and all threats to our survival. They are our best and most likely only chance to stop the Chanso threat, they are our first and very last line of defence. They will stop the Chanso threat and afterwards we will reform this Empire into something greater. As of this moment I declare the war against the Rebel Alliance over and all members of the Rebel Alliance are now given full pardons for their crimes against us and as of this moment the Galactic Empire no longer exists, it is once again the Galactic Republic".

As soon as Vader finished his speech there was silence and then suddenly a slow clapping turned into a standing ovation from all but a few people in the senate.

As everyone in the galaxy was watching this speech everyone was shocked at the revelation of this group known as the Shade Organization and everyone know knew that their best hope against the Chanso were the Shades.

One man in particular finished watching the speech via the holonet and he smashed the glass of scotch in his hands and the Director turned to a subordinate and said angrily "Get me Vader right now!".

The subordinate ran off to carry out his orders as the Director threw all the papers on his desk to the ground as his anger took hold and he vented out his rage.

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames through ok.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 3 meetings and arguments

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Corcuscant Senate building

Darth Vader entered the chancellors office and looked around at all the statues in the room Palpatine had put in and he took out his lightsaber and destroyed them all in less than a minute.

Suddenly the doors opened and Vader's aide Admiral Firmus Piett entered the room and said with some nervousness as he looked at the carnage around the room "Lord Vader, we are getting a communication signal from an unknown source requesting to speak with you as soon as possible. Shall I have the signal rerouted here?".

Vader nodded before he said "Admiral no one outside this room is to ever know about this communication is that understood?". Piett nodded in understanding and as soon as he gave the order for the communication to be routed to the Chancellors office Piett left the office locking the doors behind him.

Vader then walked over to the Chancellors table and activated the communications and he was not at all surprised when a hologram of the Director appeared in front of him, he'd been expecting this from the moment he revealed the Shade Organization to the entire galaxy less then an hour ago.

Vader only folded his arms and said with some annoyance in his voice "And what do you want Director?".

The Director only answered in an infuriated tone of voice "Vader do you have any idea what you have done by revealing the existence of the Shade Organization to the public, you have in a matter of minutes destroyed over 25 thousand years of victories and secrecy now its all gone! Why did you reveal us?, there is no way we can cover this up now?".

Vader suddenly said "And I don't want you to attempt to cover this up at all Director, and I done this for 1 reason Director. I revealed the existence of the Shade Organization because with the revelation of the Chanso threat the people will need to be reassured that the test subjects will be defeated".

The Director only said "The Shade Organization is not around to reassure the people, we exist to protect the galaxy from destruction by hiding in the shadows but still in plain sight that we are seen by regular people. We are there to do what needs to be done and we cant do that if people know we exist!".

Vader was silent before he said "Director your Organization has done so many things that many people would consider way going too far and would not be able to even begin to imagine being done. Tarkin was right about one thing, your Organization has to be brought under control. You are out of control Director and you need to learn that you cant just lead the Shade Organization anyway you want to and not answer to anyone at all. And if you wont learn to play by the new rules then you might find yourself out of the comfy position your in right now".

The Director only said through gritted teeth "Don't you dare threaten me Vader, I'm the leader of the Shade Organization. And you are a weak tiny, small little man".

Vader then turned off the holographic projector and walked out of the Chancellor's office.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director stood up and walked over to a cabinet containing several bottles of scotch, the man grabbed 1 bottle, opened it and drank from the bottle in an effort to calm himself down.

After a few more gulps the Director closed the bottle and walked back over to the table as the door opened and Cobra entered the room followed by three people in armour similar to his own.

Cobra then in his usual mechanical voice said "This is the team I've made Director now where is Shadow?".

The Director only took out a cigar and lit it with his golden lighter and exhaled smoke before he answered "My sources say he has gone to find Jedi master's so he can stop the Chanso threat, I want you to look for any Jedi in hiding, they will lead you to Shadow. And I want to make this absolutely clear, I want Shadow dead, not captured dead!".

Cobra nodded and he and his team left the room and the Director said "Where are you going Cobra?". Cobra replied "The only place Shadow could be heading to".

Imperial transport ship

Revan entered the cockpit and sat down as Marlaia got the ship ready to land at a nearby hanger bay. Revan then looked at Marlaia and said "What town are we landing in Marlaia?".

The bounty hunter didn't even look at Revan and answered "We are landing in the town of Naji Zo, and there are a lot of criminals in this town, you better keep your guard up Revan ok".

Revan nodded in understanding before he said sharply "I know what to do in this kind of place Marlaia this isn't my first time in such a place".

Marlaia looked surprised but she didn't say a word as the ship landed in the hanger bay and Revan stood up and left the cockpit.

Unknown location

The Chanso emerged from Hyperspace and headed towards the small Imperial shipyard as the two star destroyers headed towards the massive ship and engaged it in battle and after a few minutes both ships were destroyed and the Chanso then headed to the shipyard and soon was docked at it and the two twins boarded the shipyard and proceeded to kill everyone inside.

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 4 landings and questions asked

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Imperial transport ship

Revan stepped out of the ship followed closely by Marlaia and as the two of them prepared to leave the hanger bay a Rodian entered the hanger and said "Excuse me what you doing here, your ship cant land here, this hanger bay is reserved for someone already. So I'll have to insist you both leave at once right now!".

Marlaia then stepped forward and punched the Rodian in the face as she held a blaster to his head and said calmly "We will keep our ship here and no one will know about us being here on this planet at all. Understand".

The Rodian nodded in fear as he was let go and he ran from the hanger as Marlaia and Revan looked around to make sure no one was around who would attempt to steal the ship while they began their search for Shaak Ti and when they saw it was all clear, the two of them left the hanger bay and entered the town of Naji Zo.

Revan saw that the town was similar to Mos Eisley on the dust ball planet of Tatooine there were a lot of markets in the town as all sorts of people were buying or selling whatever they wanted on this planet.

Revan looked at Marlaia and said "I think we should head over to the local cantina, maybe someone there knows something that can help us find her, and then we can get off this planet as fast as possible". Marlaia nodded in agreement and said "Lead the way".

Corcuscant chancellor's office

Vader entered the office and walked over to the table as he saw that the communication's were getting a signal from someone requesting to speak to Vader and he knew just who wanted to speak to him. No doubt it was the Director who he was sure was still in a bad mood about what he did in revealing the Shades to the public.

Vader activated the communication's and he was greeted with the sight of a hologram of the Director himself. The Director then said "Vader, it's good to see that you finally found the time to talk to me. Now we have a situation, I'm sure you know that several of your ships and 1 of your shipyards were attacked and apparently destroyed. I know you think it was the work of rebels against your planned peace conference next month, it was the work of the Twins and the Chanso research ship".

Vader looked at the Director curiously and said "How exactly do you know this Director?". The man smiled and answered "My men rescued some survivors from the attacks and before they died of their injuries they told us what attacked them was a massive ship and how their weapons didn't damage the ship at all. Now Vader what I want to know is what exactly do you intend to do about this threat?".

Vader didn't say a word as he considered this he couldn't just take the Directors word that it was the Chanso for all he knew it could very well have been some rebels unhappy about this declaration of peace with the former Empire but he couldn't take that chance.

The Director suddenly said "I can deal with the twins and the Chanso Vader and I will deal with them. But in order to that I need something from you, I need you to allow me the power to do whatever I need to do to defeat the Chanso threat with no reprisal from you, the Senate or even Revan. Do we have a deal Vader?".

Vader nodded and said "Director you are to stop the Chanso anyway you can, but if you do anything aside from that or if you continue those experiments then I will kill you. Do you understand me Director, I will kill you?".

The Director nodded and said "I'll let you know when I have eliminated the Chanso threat, and just so you know my men have captured another scout and we dealt with it, this time it happened on Mannon and this makes the seventh scout we have caught in the last 15 years. And this cover up was even harder to do because we lost Zulu Squad. They were the best squad equipped to deal with this stuff, so we quarantined the surrounding area saying it was a Swoop Racing accident and all witnesses were dealt with".

Vader then said "If you feel that bad just make a new Zulu Squad". The Director only said "We have this is the fifth time we have had to do it in the past two years. Well I'll keep you informed of the Chanso and if anymore scouts appear".

The hologram of the Director disappeared and Vader left the Chancellors office wondering if he had done the right thing.

Eclipse Class Super Star Destroyer

The Director stood up and said to a subordinate "Summon all the regional overseers here immediately I'm calling an emergency meeting of the Shade Organization leadership's".

The man nodded and left the room as the Director drank his scotch as he thought about what to do next against the many threats the Shade Organization faced throughout the entire galaxy.

Naji Zo cantina

Revan and Marlaia entered the cantina and went over to the counter and as the 1 eyed bartender looked at them he said "What do you two want in this dump?".

Revan then said "We want some information from you?". The bartender nodded and said "What do you want to know?".

Marlaia answered "We want to know if any Torguta's came to here recently, a woman in her late 30's. Has anyone like that come through here recently?".

The bartender only said "I could tell you if I was offered a little motivation?".

Marlaia grabbed the bartender and said "Tell me what I want to know or I'll break your neck in half right here right now?".

The bartender then said "Alright a dock worker came in here a few weeks ago with his co workers talking about some Torguta who had arrived here, she might be who your talking about his name is Miguel Sama a human who lives in a apartment 3 blocks from here. That all I know I swear it!".

Marlaia let go of the bartender and said "If we find you know more than your letting on I'll be back and then you'll wish you told us the whole truth".

The two of them then quickly left the cantina to follow up on their new lead in their search for Jedi master Shaak Ti.

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 5 meetings and tracking down leads

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer

The Director sat in the meeting room as he drank a scotch and looked up at the door and saw all the regional overseers enter the room and as all 8 of them entered the room and sat down the Director said "Ladies and gentlemen the Shade Organization now faces the biggest threat of it's 25 thousand year existence, the Chanso and it's test subjects have attacked several Imperial ships and an Imperial base. Now that is not all as you all know Darth Vader has revealed our existence to the public and I ask you what are we going to do about it? And we caught another scout on Mannon and have begun interrogating it right now. And lastly I fear that Shadow may have decided to go rogue".

1 man then said "What have we learned from the scout so far Director. Do we know why so many scouts have appeared in recent years?". The Director only took out a cigar and lit it before he replied "All we know so far is the usual bullshit, that they are coming soon to take over our galaxy and wipe us all out. No specific timetable for when that is to happen of course".

Another man only said "Maybe this is it people,7 scouts in the last 15 years that has to be a sign that they are close to this galaxy and that they will be invading soon, maybe in the next 20 years or even sooner. We should tell Vader to reveal this threat to the public and prepare for them when they come here".

A old man then said "Why not open up a line of dialogue with them, try to negotiate with them and possibly avert this confrontation from ever happening at all?".

Everyone then turned to face the man and a woman said "It's an option". A young black haired man then stood up and said "It's an option we declined long ago, that is why the other leaders long ago voted against it, against negotiating as it was useless then so why would be it anymore so now? War is the only option we have left aside from letting them massacre us all without a fight when they come here".

The old man only said "Fight a war which will kill trillions of people when war might not be an option at all?". The young man then said "They sent scouts here for the last 22 thousand years and we have killed them all, and we know very well that they would never agree to peace their intentions to destroy us all is set and there is no way they will change their minds. We also cant reveal this threat as it would cause mass panic and galactic stability would collapse. We will continue doing what we have always done intercept their scouts and forestall their invasion as best we can fight the future".

Before the young man could say anymore the Director yelled out "Cazki Enough! Now we have other things to discuss Vader revealing us to the public what do we do about that?".

A woman said "There is really nothing we can do Director, the damage has already been done, all we can do is damage control and stop as many of our dark secrets spilling out to the media as we can".

The Director took a drag from his cigar as he nodded in agreement and said "Now what are we to do about the Chanso threat. Obviously we cant send in another Shade squad as they would fail as Alpha, Beta and Zulu squads did. Any suggestions?".

All the people present started giving out ideas some with ideas to send a massive fleet against the ship while others had ideas to use the very ship they were on to fight it and Cazki said "Why not use the Star Forge against the Chanso, with that on our side nothing will be able to stop us?".

The Director nodded in agreement and said "Alright people here is your new task, I want you all to use all resources you can to find the Star Forge is that clear?".

Everyone nodded and then a middle aged man said "Director what did you mean by saying Shadow has gone rogue?".

The Director then answered "Shadow hasn't reported in since he was rescued by the Executor after the second mission to the Chanso and I can only assume he has gone rogue as he is apparently looking for Jedi to train him in the force so he can stop the twins on his own".

The man middle aged then said "I ask you Director, how long?. How much longer are you going to deny Shadow his birthright haven't you kept it from him long enough?".

Several others nodded in agreement as the Director took another drag from his cigar and said "I will tell him when I want to tell him now meeting adjourned bye everyone".

As all the overseers left the room the Director put out his cigar and lit another and smiled as he now knew what he had to do.

Naji Zo apartment block

Revan and Marlaia soon found the apartment they looking for and after knocking on the door twice and getting no answer Revan decide to break down the door and get the information they needed.

As they both entered the room and saw the man they were looking for slumped over his desk with a few bottles of beer around him Marlaia said "Looks like we have to sober him up, get some coffee Revan quick".

Revan got a cup of coffee ready quickly and soon after a half hour Miguel Sama was sobered up and as he saw both Revan and Marlaia in the room he said "Who the hell are you two and what do you want?".

Revan answered "We just want some information that's all tell us what we want to know and you wont be harmed I assure you, now we heard you and some co workers talked about a Torguta woman who arrived at the space port a few weeks ago. I need to know where she is, now tell me what you know?".

Miguel only said "Look I know is that she arrived with two children and she asked where the housing agencies were, that all I know I swear!".

Revan and Marlaia then left the apartment and as soon as they left the building Marlaia said "Well now what do we do Revan?".

Revan then was about to say something when suddenly he and Marlaia were thrown against the wall and as Revan stood up he saw a person standing in front of him wearing robes and Revan said "Shaak Ti?".

The person then threw him against the wall with a single hand as she removed her hood and Revan saw Shaak Ti's face and the woman tightened her grip around Revan's neck and said "What are you doing here Revan?".

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 6 meetings and explanations

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Naji Zo apartment complex

Revan was silent for a minute and a voice yelled out "Let him go now or I'll blow your head off". It was Marlaia and she had a blaster pointed directly at Shaak Ti's head.

Nobody did anything for a few moments as each person considered what to do next. Shaak Ti then released Revan and Marlaia holstered her blaster. Shaak Ti then said "What do you want Revan?"

Revan then answered "Shaak Ti I need your help please, I need you to train me in the force so I stop a great threat from destroying the galaxy, will you help me?".

Shaak Ti was silent for a few moments before she said "I'll consider helping you Revan if you explain a few things to me ok?". Revan nodded and Shaak Ti said "Come on lets head back to my place where we can talk in private".

Revan and Marlaia followed Shaak Ti to her apartment on the other side of the town and after they entered the apartment and Shaak Ti then said "What happened to Viper, Serpent told me that he died on a mission with you and that you left him to die when you could have saved him?".

Revan didn't say a word as he thought back to the first Chanso mission and he also thought back to what Serpent said about leaving Viper behind to die on the research ship and Revan then said "Shaak Ti I have been asking myself the same thing as I know it was Vipers choice to stay behind on the ship and do what he thought he had to do to stop the threat the twins represented to the galaxy, and I know that I could have done something to help him but I know that he would still want to stop the threat and do whatever he could to stop them. I also know that Viper was planning to quit the Shade Organization after the mission was over and try to find you, and Serpent told me that you have two children and I'm so sorry that those children will grow up without their father in their lives. But I promise you that I will make sure those children know all about their father Viper".

Suddenly loud crying was heard from another room and Shaak Ti ran into the room and a few minutes later she emerged with two young 4 month old babies in her arms.

Marlaia then said curiously "What are their names if you don't mind my asking?".

Shaak Ti then answered "I don't mind at all, their names are Raul and Kira Ti. So Revan what help do you need from me exactly?".

Revan then said "I need you to train me in the light side of the force and help me find other Jedi masters to train me in other aspects of the force so I can learn what I need to learn to stop the Chanso threat. So will you help me?".

Shaak Ti was silent for a few moments before she said "I'll help you Revan now what help do you need from me exactly?".

Naji Zo spaceport

A transport ship headed to a hanger bay and as the ship landed and the crew of it disembarked the dock workers saw 4 heavy armed people leave the ship and as a dock worker walked up to them and asked for their id's they only raised their guns and killed everyone in the hanger bay.

Cobra then said in his usual voice "Make it look like a gang attack, those happen all the time so no one will ask any questions, and then we look for Shadow, understood?".

The other members of Cobras team nodded in understanding and suddenly Cobras com went off and a hologram of the Director appeared and the man said "Cobra about your mission, your orders are now to shot on sight is that clear, no hesitation even if civilians are in the area is that clear Cobra?".

The killer then replied in his mechanical voice "Yes Director, I assure that he will not leave this planet alive". The Director only withdrew his cigar from his mouth and breathed out cigar smoke before he said "I'm going to hold you to that Cobra, let me know when he is dead".

The hologram then disappeared and Corba knew he was now on a timetable to complete his mission and he swore he would get this mission done.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Vader entered the office as a man ran up to him and said "Vader the senate has just voted on who the next chancellor of the republic is going to be and they have voted you to be the new chancellor, congratulations Chancellor and Lady Yalath is waiting for you as she has made contact with the leadership of the Rebel Alliance and want to inform how negotiations are going".

Vader then said "Let her in right now then and no need to congratulate me. I'm not going to be chancellor for very long anyway".

The man left the room and soon Yalath entered the room and she said "Chancellor Vader, I made contact with the Rebels leaders and they are going to accept a ceasefire and agree not to attack any Imperials but they will in self defence. They also want to set up a peace conference to finalise this peace process with us and they asked me to pass along a message from them".

Vader only said "What is the message?" Yalath answered "You might be a man of peace now but you are still Darth Vader lord of the Sith and that will never ever change in our eyes".

Vader looked at the ground as all the things he had done while serving under Sidious and said "They might be right, but I will do my best to change and right all the wrongs I have done in the galaxy and the first step is getting a peace agreement with the rebels then dealing with the Chanso threat. Now was there anything else Ahsoka?".

The woman was so in shock at him calling her by her former name that she didn't say a word and as she left the room Vader found himself wondering just who he was now, was he Darth Vader lord of the Sith or was he Anakin Skywalker Jedi and hero of the galactic republic.

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	7. Chapter 7

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 7 training and memories

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Naji Zo forest a few days later

Revan stood in the forest with Shaak Ti as she said "The force is in all of us living beings, from the tallest tree, to the smallest little bug. In surrounds us all and it can be used in anyway possible. It can be used in a fight in both defence and offensive and the force has unlimited potential buts it's up to the person in how it is used. If you understand all of this Revan then you will be capable of being the most powerful Jedi that has ever lived, more powerful than me, then Yoda then Darth Revan himself even. And I believe the Jedi Council were right, if you keep a strong bloodline of Jedi going on throughout the centuries then you may one day have a Jedi who is more powerful than the force itself!".

Revan then said with some anger "Are you saying that you condone what the council done! What they did to my parents and what they did to me?".

Shaak Ti only answered "I don't condone what the council did Revan but I understand why they did it. They did it because your family has always been a family of powerful Jedi and Sith possible of doing quite literately anything and we needed that bloodline to help us stop our enemies".

Revan then yelled out "Why was it so damn important for the council to have me under their thumb and ready like a trained dog to response to their every whim!. Don't you think I had my own ambitions, my own desires and my own dreams and plans for how I wanted to live my life!. Because I did Shaak Ti I wanted only 1 thing and that was to be able to live my life the way I wanted to live it away from the Jedi Order!. Even when I was exiled I wasn't given that chance, all I could was be imprisoned for life or join the Jedi's evil counterpart the Shade Organization!. I wish you had given me the option to have my mind completely wiped of all my memories and then I was left by the road somewhere!. I would have actually preferred that then joining the Shades!".

Shaak Ti was shocked Revan's outburst and then the man continued his outburst "Ever since I joined the Shade Organization I have been ordered to kill all sorts of people for the protection and safety of the galaxy. I can still see all the faces of those people I have killed every single time I close my eyes. I have so much trouble sleeping at night sometimes I think I have lost my mind. The Jedi Order always has said they are the protectors of peace in the galaxy and they do not condone the methods used by the Shade Organization. However when the Jedi need that stuff done they always look the other way, that is a great little arrangement dont you think. And shall I mention what the Jedi do to children, you take away young babies from their parents arms mere days after they are born and never let them see them once, saying that Jedi shouldn't have attachments. That is a load of bullshit Shaak Ti and you know it. How would you feel if the Jedi took your children away from you and never let you see them again?".

Shaak Ti answered "I would be angry and I would hate the Jedi for the rest of my life. But you shouldn't blame all this on me Revan cause I was only 1 member of the council there were other members and I agree attachments are a great thing for Jedi to have attachments it gives them something to fight for and something to protect. Now lets begin your training Revan".

Shaak Ti then suddenly used the force to launch herself against Revan who took out a sword and defended himself from the former Jedi masters lightsaber attacks. After blocking a few more attacks Revan used the force to rush past several trees and ahead of her and he then set himself up in a spot to ambush Shaak Ti.

Then she appeared from up above prepared to strike and Revan blocked the attack and as Shaak Ti got back on her feet Revan knew now was the time for him to go on the offensive against her in this duel.

Revan attacked Shaak Ti with strikes using his sword as well as using force push, force pull and force speed so he would have an advantage over Shaak Ti and after a half hour of fighting Revan and Shaak Ti found themselves in close combat in the middle of the forest and after an attack by Shaak Ti failed Revan knocked her lightsaber out of her hands and knocked her down to the ground as he stood over her holding his sword in 1 hand and her lightsaber in the other hand. Revan only smiled and said "I win".

Shaak Ti stood up and took back her lightsaber and said "Well done Revan, but I know that you will no doubt want a lightsaber for when you confront this threat. I know just where you can find a prefect lightsaber for you and I'll tell you where it is after I'm finished training you Revan".

Revan only said "Ok Shaak Ti so now what do I do?". The woman then said "Meditate and learn to feel the force around you while I get a drink Revan". She then left Revan alone who did as instructed.

Executor class super star destroyer

The Director stood in his office and kept looking at the image in front of him as the door opened he turned the image of the Star Forge off and turned around to see that it was Cazki who entered the room.

The young man then said "Director you wanted to see me?". The Director nodded and said "I have a mission for you Cazki, a chance to prove your loyalty to me. I suspect that our leadership has been infiltrated by species 775. I think the infiltrator is impersonating Salu Fromm. So I want you to get a team of our best operatives who deal with species 775 together and kill Salu Fromm with these".

The Director then put a case on the table and in it were 5 blasters with some modifications Cazki had never seen before, Cazki nodded in understanding, closed the case and took it with him as he left the room and the Director lit a cigar as he once again looked at the image of the Star Forge taken long ago with a smile on his face.

Naji Zo apartment

Shaak Ti entered the apartment and she was happy to see her children asleep in their beds peacefully. As Shaak Ti looked at her children she couldn't help but think back to when Viper told her the truth about who he worked for.

Flashback Corcuscant 14 months ago

Shaak Ti entered her apartment and to her surprise she saw Viper sitting on the couch and Shaak Ti said "Viper what is it, what's wrong?". Viper didn't say a word for a few minutes then he took in a deep breath and said with some nervousness in his voice "Shaak Ti I have to tell you something, something important and I want to be completely and openly honest with you".

Shaak Ti then said "Viper whatever it is you can tell me, now what is it you want to tell me?". Viper then said "Shaak Ti I don't work for the Republic the way you think I do, I'm not a commando. I belong to a group in the Republic that has been around for 25 thousand years since the founding of the Republic. This groups mission is to protect the galaxy from any and everything that could destroy it and this group is prepared to do whatever it takes to complete the mission, even genocide. And the Jedi condone this groups activities and the group answer to really no one but themselves, It's called the Shade Organization".

Shaak Ti was shocked as she heard all of this and when Viper was finished he waited for her to say something say anything. After a few minutes of silence Viper stood up to leave but as he went for the door he felt Shaak Ti's hand on his shoulder and she then said "Viper I'm just surprised at all of this, please lets sit down and talk about this fully".

The two of them then sat down on the couch and Viper said "The Shade Organization has a lot of power and resources at their disposal. All of their resources are used to help protect the galaxy from threats to it, and the Shades obey a group of laws referred to as mandates which are unbreakable rules in the Shades. In fact 1 of them is like a law the Jedi have when it comes to a certain family and it's linage. The 4 mandates are as follows 1) Protect and defend the galaxy from anything that can destroy it. 2) Protect Revan's family and keep the family and the Star Forge secret. 3) Keep the shades secret it at all cost. 4) All members of species 775 are to be immediately exterminated on sight. Now Shaak Ti is there anything else you want to know about the Shade Organization?".

Shaak Ti then asked Viper a few questions about the Shades founding and who is the overall leader of the Shades and after Viper answered them Shaak Ti then said "Viper I was in love with you long before I found out about this and I might not agree with the Shades methods, but I understand that we need them".

Viper nodded in agreement as the two of them drank more wine.

End of flashback

Shaak Ti smiled as she remembered the past and she then drank her drink and decided to check up on Revan.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	8. Chapter 8

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 8 talking and deception

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Corcuscant manor

Cazki walked up the long flight of steps to the manor set atop of the Manarai Mountains. And he kept a hand on his concealed modified blaster in his coat and as he knocked on the door Cazki wondered what he should do if the infiltrator was prepared for him.

He didn't get a lot of time to think as the door was opened and Cazki was greeted with the face of Salu Fromm and Cazki said "Fromm, I just got word the Director and other overseers have agreed to start exploring peaceful solutions to species 775. I just thought I'd come and tell you the good news in person".

Salu smiled and said "That is great news, please come in and lets have a drink to celebrate". Cazki entered the manor and followed Salu into the main room of the manor. As Salu went to a nearby liquor cabinet to get some drinks Cazki took out his blaster and Cask saw Salu had a gun out as well.

Both men didn't make a move as they each kept their guns trained on the other. Suddenly several men entered the room and held their guns aimed at the spy and a man yelled at Cazki "Kill him now!".

Cazki opened fire twice and as the shots tore through the spies chest and he knew the spy was dead as soon as the black blood flowed across the floor. Cazki and his team quickly left the manor as other Shades would arrive to clean up the mess they left.

Naji Zo forest

Revan sat in the forest and he was now able to feel the force more then he ever could before. He could feel the force flow through every creature that flew past him and he could also feel a sea of force flowing through him like sea with no bottom at all to it at least not that he could see yet.

Suddenly he heard a voice say "You can feel it all around you cant you Revan, all the life in every life form around you. It's amazing isn't it ". Revan then opened his eyes and saw Shaak Ti sitting next to him.

Revan knew that Shaak Ti was still hurting over what happened to Viper and he said "I know you miss Viper Shaak Ti and I know that ever since that mission at the temple and after you left Viper he was a wreck for the first few weeks without you in his life. But he knew that he did the right thing by not going with you because if he you would both be on the run from Shade assassins for the rest of your lives and he eventually got over his depression and was ok and I know right up until the end he loved you with all of his being".

Shaak Ti didn't say a word as she thought of what Revan said and she knew he was right if Viper had gone with her they both would have been hunted down with no mercy until they were both dead.

Shaak Ti then said "Your right Revan I know Viper loved me right to the end. And I know he did the right thing by not following me when I left the Jedi Temple during order 66 as it only would have gotten us both killed. But I still miss him and I always will love him".

No more words were said between the two of them as they resumed meditated and Revan learned more of what he needed to learn for his future battles with the twins and the Chanso research ship.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office as the doors opened and Cazki entered the room the Director then said "Is it done, is the spy dead?". Cazki sat down in front of the Director and replied "Yes Director he is dead, now I've done as you asked tell me this, why are you so determined to deny Shadow his birthright to lead the Shade Organization, after all Darth Revans ancestors helped found the Shade Organization. Shadow should be the leader of the Shades right now, so why isn't he?".

The Director put down his glass of scotch and his cigar before he took in a deep breath and said "Cazki I don't think Revan is ready to be the leader of this organization and until I think he's ready I will remain the leader of the Shade Organization".

Cazki laughed and after he regained his composure said "Don't make me laugh Director, I know that is not the real reason Director I know that is just an excuse you told everyone else but it wont work with me. Now tell me the real reason Director".

The Director grabbed his cigar and smoked it for a few moments before he said "The real reason Cazki is simple, being leader of the Shade Organization gives someone a lot of power, money and influence and I do not want to lose it, so I will do whatever it takes and kill whoever I must but I will die before I give up being the leader of the Shades".

Cazki only said "Well Director if you want I can kill that has been Shadow for you so you wont have to give up your power". The Director then punched Cazki in the chest and grabbed him by the throat before he whispered in his ear "Cazki you are nothing but a mere whisper in comparison to Revan. Now get out of my sight".

The Director let go of Cazki who left the office coughing as he did.

Naji Zo forest a few hours later

Marlaia looked on as Revan and Shaak Ti sparred in the forest. She watched as Revan beat Shaak Ti at end of their sparring match and Marlaia for some strange reason unknown to her found that no matter what she did or tried to do, she couldn't stop staring at Revan as he continued training without a shirt on.

Revan then said "Marlaia what is it, is something wrong?". Marlaia only found herself barley able to answer "Nothing Revan nothing is wrong it's just the heat that all, it's very hot out here".

Marlaia then left the forest and went back to Shaak Ti's apartment not knowing herself why she was so nervous a few minutes ago nor did she want to know as far as she was concerned it was just the heat.

Naji Zo cantina

The bartender Grom was in a very bad mood as he cleaned the tavern after yet another bar fight happened in this tavern the fifth in the last month. Suddenly Grom heard the door open and he yelled out "Go away we're closed!".

As the person or persons Grom knew refused to leave he took out a blaster and he turned around and to his shock saw 4 heavily armed people aiming weapons at him.

Grom was quickly disarmed and the apparent leader stepped forward and took out a sharp dagger before he said in a robotic voice "I have a few questions for you and you are going to answer them for me".

For the first time in many years Grom was afraid.

Naji Zo apartment complex 2 days later

Revan entered Shaak Ti's apartment and as he stepped into the kitchen Shaak Ti said "There is no more I can teach you Revan, In a few shorts days I have taught you all you need to know to fight these twins. And now I only have 1 thing to tell you. As I told you when I began your training I know of a lightsaber that would be prefect for you to use when you fight the twins. It is in the Jedi Temple on Corcuscant, but to get to it you will have to go through all the trials all over again Revan. I recommend you learn from other Jedi before you go to Corcuscant".

Revan then said "Ok Shaak Ti do where other Jedi are hiding who can teach me what I need to know?".

Shaak Ti said "Mace Windu is somewhere in the outer rim I know that as for others I just don't know sorry".

Revan then said "Well I'm going to go find Windu, goodbye Shaak Ti, may the force be with".

Shaak Ti smiled and replied "May the force be with you Revan".

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 9 following leads

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Imperial transport ship

Revan was in the cockpit of the transport and getting ready to take off when Marlaia entered the ship and sat down beside him. Revan then said "So what did Shaak Ti talk to you about Marlaia?".

Marlaia only answered "She wanted to talk about some of her past with Viper, that's all. So Revan where are we off to next?". Revan then said "Shaak Ti told me that former Jedi Council member Mace Windu is hiding out somewhere in the outer rim, do have any ideas on where someone like him might go to in the outer rim?".

Marlaia was silent as she thought of all the possibilities and then said "My best idea is that he might be on Nar Shaddar, I know it sounds crazy but Nar Shaddar is the prefect hiding place for someone looking to hide from his or her past or start a new life. Good thing too I have not been to Nar Shaddar in a very long time. It'll take us a good few hours to get so, get comfortable Revan we are in for a long ride".

Revan then headed to the back of the ship to continue his meditations while Marlaia piloted the ship to its new destination the smugglers moon Nar Shaddar.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and attacked a small Imperial outpost near the unknown regions as they now knew that they were really doing some damage to the Empire and now the two twins knew that they were 1 step closer to their goal of getting revenge for all the horrible things that were done to them in those experiments by the Emperor's orders as well as the mysterious Shade Organization.

It didn't really matter to the two men who exactly started the experiments all they knew was that both the Empire and the Shade Organization played a part in what was done to them and for that every member of both groups deserved to die, they all deserved to die. As did the rest of the galaxy for allowing what was done to them to happen.

As the Imperial outpost was destroyed the Chanso went into hyperspace going after another target.

Shade Organization outpost 3233

Shade Organization overseer Whelim Sal looked on from the observation deck as his men interrogated the scout and he smiled as he saw the creature beg for mercy and he wasn't going to get any at all.

Suddenly the door opened and another overseer Susan Vasquez entered the room and said "Whelim I want a word with you in your office".

Whelim then led her to his office and as soon as the door was locked Susan said "Whelim I think we should Revan the truth about his birthright even if the Director says no. Now will you help me?".

Whelim nodded and then said "What do you need me to do?".

Naji Zo harbour

As Miguel Sama walked along the harbour as he headed to the spaceport for another hard day's work he couldn't shake what happened a few days earlier out of his head 2 people burst into his room wanting to know where some Torguta woman was and Miguel didn't care why as far as he was concerned if they left him alone he would leave them alone.

Miguel then entered the spaceport he saw something which horrified him. In the middle of the space port were all of his co workers they had been shot dead. As Miguel turned away from the scene of death and carnage in front of him and to tell the police of what happened here Miguel found himself surrounded by 4 armoured people who had their weapons drawn at him and in that moment Miguel knew that he was dead.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Chancellor Vader entered the office expecting to see a hologram of the Director appear to tell him if the Chanso had indeed just destroyed a listening post in the unknown regions but none was there.

Vader then sat down in his chair and looked out the window at all the traffic moving around the city planet as Vader decided to use this time to relax and sort out his conflicting thoughts that were running through his head at the moment Vader found that he now wasn't really sure at all who he was he knew he was either Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker and he honestly didn't know which person he was.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	10. Chapter 10

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 10 arrivals and deep thoughts

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Imperial transport ship

Revan entered the cockpit and as the ship exited hyperspace and was in orbit of Nal Hutta Marlaia set the course of the ship for the smugglers moon of Nar Shaddar.

As the ship left the orbit of Nal Hutta and headed to the small moon Revan wondered what would happen the moment he found Mace Windu on the moon he knew that Windu never really liked him very much and Revan never really liked him either, but for now Revan was willing to put his differences with Windu aside for now so he could learn what he needed to help stop the Chanso.

The ship was now in the moons atmosphere and was now headed to the nearest hanger bay they could see. In a few minutes Marlaia landed the ship in the hanger and Revan had now officially landed in the worst place in the entire galaxy.

Revan then smiled as he back among the criminal underworld of the galaxy and it was good to be home. Marlaia then said "So Revan how are we going to find Windu?".

Revan only said "I'm going to ask some old contacts of mine for help if Windu is here we will find him".

Naji Zo apartment complex

Cobra and his Dark Hunter team walked up the flights of stairs and headed to the apartment the owner gave them before he had an unfortunate accident. Cobra looked at 1 of his team mates and said "Is she still in her apartment?".

His team mate only nodded slowly and held up 3 fingers Cobra knew then that Revan was in the room along with another Jedi or an ally of Revan. They then continued walking up the stairs and soon they were on the floor she was on.

Then on the other side of the floor Cobra saw his two team mates approach the door. Cobra and his team then approached the door and as soon as they got ready to enter the apartment and with a single nod from Cobra the team entered the apartment and in a few seconds they had Shaak Ti surrounded with weapons pointed at her head as a member of the team grabbed her two children and pointed his weapon at them Cobra then realised that Revan wasn't here at all.

Cobra looked at the Jedi master and said "Tell me where Revan is Shaak Ti, or my men will kill your children right here in front of you then we will kill you. Now tell me where is Revan?".

Shaak Ti looked at all 4 of her enemies and she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight her way out of here without harm coming to her children. Shaak Ti was then about to tell this man what he wanted to know when suddenly another man appeared in the middle of the room.

The assassins then immediately pointed their weapons at the unknown man the assassins thought this was Revan but Cobra knew this wasn't him he had read the mission report from the Chanso mission and he knew that this was 1 of the twins from the experiments on the research ship.

The test subject smiled evilly as he activated his gauntlets and prepared to fight the Shade operatives. Shaak Ti then saw this as her chance to get away using the force she grabbed her children and her lightsaber and jumped out the window of her apartment.

While Shaak Ti escaped the test subject walked up to Cobra and his smile still on his face while Cobra held a look on his face that showed no fear as he wasn't afraid to die against this man.

A few minutes screams were heard the apartment. Shaak Ti now wondered where she could go, then she realised where she could go, she decided to head to Corcuscant and see if Vader was being true to his word about reforming the Republic if he was Shaak Ti would him anyway she could and if he wasn't being true to his word Shaak Ti swore she would kill him.

Nar Shaddar hanger bay

Revan and Marlaia left the hanger bay and had made sure that the local gangs would protect their ship in return Revan gave them enough money to buy a months worth of ammo and grenades.

Marlaia only looked around and as al sorts of people passed her by Marlaia said to Revan "So how exactly can your contacts help us find who we are looking for, after all a million people come here every week. It'll be very hard to find 1 man here especially if he doesn't want to be found at all Revan?".

Revan then answered "My contacts can find him Marlaia make no mistake about it". Revan and Marlaia then headed to a nearby cantina and Revan walked to the bartender and said "I want to speak to Salvo now Cole".

The bartender nodded and said to a guard "Tell Salvo that Shadow is here and he wants to talk to him immediately". The guard nodded and entered the office and a few minutes later the guard returned and said to Revan "Salvo will see you now Shadow follow me".

Revan and Marlaia followed the guard to the main office and soon Revan saw a man sitting at a table drinking some wine and as the man saw Revan he stood up and embraced Revan like a brother before he said "It's good to see you again my old friend, so tell me why are you here on Nar Shaddar Shadow, is it for money or did some bastard here piss you off?".

Revan was silent before he said "I'm here looking for someone and I was hoping my friends in the Exchange could help me out, after all Salvo I helped you smuggle over 22 million credits in from Corcuscant itself. Now you owe me and I'm calling in the favour. I need help finding a man, who's help I need with something of great importance. Now here is a photo of who I'm looking for. And if you cant find him let the other gangs here know I'll be along to see them shortly".

Revan handed Salvo a photo of Windu and Salvo said "I'll have my men look for him, I assume you want him alive Shadow?".

Revan nodded and stood up to leave and Salvo said "I'll let you know when my men find him Shadow and just so you know we are even now no more favours ok".

Revan nodded once more as he and Marlaia left the bar now hoping to find Windu and do it quickly as they both knew that the time they had to stop the Chanso threat was running out with each and every passing second.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	11. Chapter 11

The Plague Ship 3

Chapter 11 revelations

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Nar Shaddar hotel

After meeting with Salvo Revan and Marlaia decided to book into a nearby hotel for the night and wait for news from Salvo on their search for Mace Windu.

Revan had also used that time to get in contact with the Red Eclipse gang and get their help as well as getting in touch with the Hutts to request their assistance in his search for Windu.

As Revan made contact with all these different types of gangs and criminals Marlaia was impressed and also very curious about how Revan had all these connections in the galactic criminal underworld that most criminals wouldn't have in 5 lifetimes and how was he able to get their help with only a few simple words being said to them.

When Revan was finished contacting the Hutts on Nal Hutta, Marlaia then decided to ask the question and said "Revan I want you to be honest with me ok. I want to know exactly how did you get all these criminal contacts. I mean the Hutts, Exchange, Red Eclipse. How in the hell did you do it ?".

Revan only answered "When I was in the Jedi Order Marlaia, I hated it so much that the Jedi kept such a close eye on me when I was young, so a few times I tried running away which all failed, so 1 year when I went on my annual vacation I headed to the under city and I ran with a few gangs in the under city and I helped them get supplies into the upper level, well I tried to every time I was caught but not kicked out of the Jedi Order due to my families history. When I was a general in the clone wars I used my influence to help the Exchange, Red Eclipse and Hutts continue to do their activities in the Outer Rim even as Republic armies invaded that region. In return for my help I earned myself a reputation that made myself known to the Hutts, Exchange and Red Eclipse. I even used my own warship to smuggle drugs directly to Corcuscant from Nar Shaddar. So in return for my months of help the gangs here try to help me out whenever I am here on Nar Shaddar. Is that what you wanted to know Marlaia?".

Marlaia nodded and then the nearby terminal started beeping and Revan walked over to it and answered the call. Revan was then greeted with the face of Salvo who said "Shadow, my men know where the man you are looking for is, he is in a apartment on the other side of the moon. Do you want my men to bring him to you Shadow?".

Revan replied "No Salvo send me the coordinates and tell your men to stand down, I will see him myself and Salvo thank you for all your help".

Salvo said "Your welcome Shadow". The terminal was then shut off and Revan said to Marlaia "Let's go see Mace Windu".

The two of them then left the hotel to see the former Jedi master.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office as a subordinate entered the room and said "Director we have a situation. 1 of the Chanso test subjects appeared in public on the same planet your Dark Hunter team led by Cobra was on, what should we do sir?".

The Director didn't say a word as the shock sank in that Cobra his best assassin could be dead or seriously injured and that the Chanso test subjects had now attacked the Shade Organization openly.

The Director then drank from his glass of scotch before he took a deep breath and said "Inform all overseer's that I want them to double their efforts to find the Star Forge understood".

The man nodded and left the office as the Director took out a cigar and lit it.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and man on the bridge reached out with the force to contact his brother. His brother then said "I have picked up the trail of the man and I'm following it now. While I found the trail I ran into a Jedi in hiding as well some assassination team from the Shade Organization. I dealt with them and I'm now in pursuit of him".

The man smiled and said "Good to hear brother contact me when he is dead". The Chanso then headed back into hyperspace as the ship was now going to look for a new target.

Nar Shaddar

Revan and Marlaia headed back to the hanger bay and they got the transport ship ready to take off to it's new destination on the other side of the moon.

The transport took off from the hanger and headed towards it's destination and as it did Revan wondered why he told Marlaia about his criminal past when he never told anyone else not even his squad mates in Alpha Squad not even Razor the man who was like a father to him and he also wondered why he wanted Marlaias opinion so much and why he felt he could trust her with anything. Revan just put it down to trusting the first real friends he'd had in years.

A half hour later the ship arrived at the landing platform just 5 minutes away from the apartment building Windu was staying in. Revan and Marlaia exited the ship and headed for the house.

Naji Zo apartment complex

As police and medics found survivors from the destroyed apartment complex a man emerged from the ruins and he said in a mechanical voice "You can run Revan but you can not hide from me".

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	12. Chapter 12

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And i'm pleased to announce the hiatus on this fic is now over and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away and as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 12 meetings and talks

Nar Shaddar landing platform

Revan and Marlaia walked up to the apartment complex and both of them decided that the best course of action to getting Windu's help was simple knock on the door and when he answered ask him for his help, it seemed simple enough but Revan knew it wouldn't be so easy to accomplish.

Revan and Marlaia then entered the building and headed up to Windu's apartment. The two of them soon found the apartment they were looking for and Revan then knocked on the door. Then the door was opened and Revan saw former Jedi master Mace Windu in the doorway and as soon as Windu saw Revan he took out his lightsaber and said "What are you doing here?".

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and drank his scotch as he looked up latest Intel from various Shade groups when a hologram of Cobra who the Director was very surprised to see alive and well.

The Director said "Cobra what is it, whats wrong?".

Cobra answered "My team was wiped out by 1 of those Chanso twins, now Director I need reinforcements to continue the pursuit against Revan. When will I receive the reinforcements I need?".

The Director replied "Cobra I cant send you reinforcements at this time as I have all other Shade members tasked on a completely different objective. I want you to return to the nearest Shade outpost and help us with our new mission as soon as possible".

Cobra replied "I will return when Revan is dead not until then Director".

The hologram of Cobra disappeared and the Director smiled as he knew now with Cobra determined to kill Revan that he was now in a lot of trouble in the future.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Chancellor Vader entered his office and walked over to the table and sat down and as he looked over the latest information in front of him Vader then heard a noise and as he looked around Vader then saw a lightsaber was drawn at his throat.

Vader turned around slowly and he wasn't at all surprised when he saw former Jedi master Shaak Ti standing in from of him prepared to kill him instantly.

After a few minutes nothing happened and Vader asked "Are you here to kill me Shaak Ti? If you are then what are you waiting for kill me now and get it over with?".

The Torguta woman didn't say a word for a few minutes before she said "Vader I have not come here to kill you, I have come here to see if the rumours I have heard are true. Rumours that you have reformed the Empire into the Republic and that you are considering allowing Jedi to return to Corcuscant. So are they true?".

Vader answered "Yes Shaak Ti I have reformed the Empire into the Republic it is not some kind of stunt to grab power. I am also trying to get peace with the Rebel Alliance so I focus all my efforts on stopping the Chanso threat. And yes I am considering allowing Jedi to return here so you all can help me. So will you help me Shaak Ti?. And I want you to know that and as soon as this Chanso crisis I will reform the Jedi Order and I would like it if you were on the council with me?".

Shaak Ti then said "Vader do you really think doing all of this will allow you forgiveness for what you have done and what you did do during the months when you and Ahsoka were Sidious fucking assassins. If so I'll tell you this Vader you will have to do a lot more then reform the Republic and Jedi Order to earn my forgiveness. But I will help you for now at least as for after the crisis is over we will just have to wait and see what happens".

Suddenly the lightsaber was away from Vader's neck and Vader knew Shaak Ti was gone.

Nar Shaddar apartment

Revan and Marlaia looked at Windu who had his lightsaber in his hands ready to attack at a moments notice for a few moments before Revan said "Windu we havent come here to fight you, we came here because I need your help".

Windu continued to hold his weapon not letting his guard down at all before he said "Does this have something to do with the disturbance I have felt in the force recently Revan?".

Revan nodded and Windu said "Inside, but I'll be watching you Revan".

Revan and Marlaia entered the apartment and after Windu locked the door he said "Alright Revan I want you to tell me right now how have you re-established your connection to the force? And just what exactly is this disturbance I have felt in the force?".

Revan answered "Windu this disturbance in the force is unlike anything that has ever happened in the history of the galaxy. Sidious done the impossible and made the force into a drug and he planned to use it to make his army of clones be able to use limited force powers in battle so the Empire would be unstoppable, however the experiments went wrong and now the end result is two test subjects who are empowered with both sides of the drug. 1 of them was infused with pure force of the light side and the other test subject was given the dark side. Now I do not know why these experiments were done and I don't believe it was just to make the army stronger, I believe it was for something else. But I do not know that was, now what I do know is that the two twins want revenge against everyone who was involved in the experiments and I need to learn everything I can to defeat them before they get what they want. Will you help me?".

Windu didn't say anything for awhile as he thought of what he was just told and then he said "I'll help you Revan, so what help exactly do you need from me?".

Revan answered "I need you to train me in combat so I will be able to stand up to the twins next time I face them in battle".

Windu nodded and said "Lets go Revan, we have a lot of work to do".

Authors notes well that's chapter 12 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	13. Chapter 13

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And i'm pleased to announce the hiatus on this fic is now over and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife (formerely known as SaphirePhoenix101) and Appa Appa Away and as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 13 training, talking of the past

Nar Shaddar ground level

Revan and Windu arrived at the ground level of the massive city on this moon. As the two of them looked around they used the force to clear the entire area of all weak minded people so they could train in peace and be disturbed by anyone.

Windu walked into the middle of the empty alleyway and said to Revan "The lightsaber is just a small part of yourself and it can be used as easily as a blaster and a dagger it's up to each individual person how the weapon is used and it's up to them who lives and dies when they use it. But I don't need to remind you of that do I Revan?".

Revan looked at Windu with some anger in his eyes and said "I havent forgotten what I done Windu and I will not let the past hold me back anymore. Now lets stop dwelling on the past and start the training I came here to do ok Windu?".

Windu nodded and activated his lightsaber and Revan acting on instinct pulled out his sword just in time to block Windu's attack, Revan then knocked Windus lightsaber back and started to go on the offensive against the Jedi master determined not to lose to him at all.

Windu then used the force to push Revan back into a wall and as Revan fell to the ground Windu went on the attack once again used the form of lightsaber combat he invented Vappad against Revan to great effect. However what Windu didn't know was that Revan had studied his style of combat and now all Revan had to do was wait for Windu to make a mistake and capitalise on that mistake.

After a few more attacks by Windu Revan saw his opportunity and he took by using the force to knock Windu back against the opposite wall and as Windu got up off the ground he saw Revans sword above his head and he admitted defeat by dropping his lightsaber on the ground.

As Revan and Windu started to leave the alley way Windu charged at Revan with his lightsaber and Revan turned around and knocked his weapon out of his hands and as Revan caught the lightsaber with his other hand Windu said "Very good Revan, you knew that the fight wasn't over, and I hope you remember that when you fight the twins, it will not be a simple sparring match".

Revan nodded in understanding as he and Windu left the alleyway.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and as he read the latest reports from his operatives investigating some of the recent attacks by the Chanso he got a communication from 1 of his overseer whose hologram appeared in front of the Director. The Director only said "What is it Zhou?".

Zhou answered "Sir my teams have found what we are looking for, they found a Star Map on Korribon. What are your orders sir?".

The Director only took a drag from his cigar and said with some irritation in his voice "Start decoding it immediately. And what is the status of the other teams, have they found the other Star Maps yet?".

Zhou replied "They havent found them yet sir. But we found another Star Map on the planet of Tython, but what we can tell Darth Revan never went to Tyrthon. And it doesn't have the same coordinates as the Star Map on Korribon. I think it might lead to a second Star Forge, shall we inform Vader of this new development?".

The Director replied "No he will only get in our way, send some of your teams to find more of these new Star Maps and be discreet about it understood?".

Zhou nodded and his hologram disappeared as The Director smiled at the prospect of having control over not 1 but 2 Star Forges.

Nar Shaddar apartment complex

Revan and Windu entered the apartment and sat down as Marlaia was sitting at the table cleaning her weapons barley acknowledging their presence in the apartment.

Windu then said "Revan you did very well today in your training and I know now that you are now much more in control of your emotions then you were before".

Revan then slammed his fist against the table and said "Windu if you have been though what I have been though, then you would understand why I am who I am. Now I want you to answer a question for me ok?".

Windu nodded and said "Alright Revan what exactly is it that you want to know?".

Revan said "I want to know why the Jedi Council decided to put me on trial after what I did. I mean the Jedi has always looked the other way when it came to my family, what changed this time?".

Windu answered "None of your family ever had connections to criminals like slavers and mercenaries before you. Everyone else accepted their destiny as it was their duty but you didn't and that is the reason why you were put on trial as we couldn't protect a Jedi with a criminal record as long as yours is Revan. That's why you were put on trial Revan. Now is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Revan shook his head and didn't say another word. Marlaia then said "I have a question Windu, I want to know what was the fucking point of having Revan's bloodline be maintained like it was by the Jedi and the Shade Organization?".

Marlaia immediately noticed Revans face change into a depressed expression and Windu answered "The reason for that Marlaia is very simple to explain its to protect the descendants of Revan from anything thing that wants to destroy them in gratitude for what Darth Revan did when he defeated Darth Malak all those years ago on the Star Forge".

Revan then interrupted before Windu could say another word and said with anger and hatred in his voice evident "The real reason for why the Jedi did what they did with the help of the Shades was because they wanted to use my family as the perfect weapon against the Sith and anything like them who could destroy the galaxy. That's all we were seen as weapons to be used and every time a new member of the family was born the parents were killed as the JedI believe with every new birth, the bloodline grows stronger. They are right about that but they have no right at all to do what they have been doing any longer".

Windu then said "Revan why we did it is more important then our methods, we did it because we wanted to take every precaution to protect the galaxy from the evil that wishes to destroy it".

Marlaia only said "That's sounds like the Shade Organization's way of thinking Windu, I'm sure the Director would be proud of you for your way of thinking".

Windu only said "Sometimes a great evil must be done to ensure the triumph of good over evil".

Revan then said angrily "That is the exact same thing that the Emperor said when he took over the Republic and formed the Empire".

The three of them then decided to go to bed and get some sleep and resume training in the morning.

Unknown space

The Chanso successfully destroyed the Imperial convoy of transport ships in a matter of minutes and as the last ship was reduced to flames the ship went into hyperspace looking for their next target.

Authors notes well that's chapter 13 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	14. Chapter 14

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And i'm pleased to announce the hiatus on this fic is now over and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife (formerely known as SaphirePhoenix101) and Appa Appa Away and as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 14 Training continues

Nar Shaddar alleyway

Revan and Windu stood in the deserted alleyway as they continued their training in combat as Marlaia looked on. Revan blocked Windu's attack with his sword and fought back against him and went on the attack against Windu who then used the force to get away from Revan and as soon as Revan saw Windu running he went off in pursuit.

After a few minutes of searching Revan was attacked by Windu who kept swinging at Revan determined to defeat him this time and not lose again. Revan then saw an opening and when he went to exploit it Windu used the force against Revan and luckily for Revan he managed to avoid the force attack and he knocked Windu onto the ground using the force.

As Windu got up he avoided Revans attempted attack and knocked Revans sword out of his hands and said with a smile on his face "I win Revan. But you are improving greatly".

Revan only picked up his sword and said "Come on old man, let's fight again, you won 1 and I won 1 so lets call this next spar a tie breaker, agreed?".

Windu nodded and then both men charged forth ready to attack the other.

Corcuscant chancellor's office

Vader sat up as the familiar hologram of the Director appeared and said "Chancellor Vader, my men have confirmed that the Imperial convoy of transport ships heading towards Mannon was destroyed by the Chanso. And one of my Shade teams encountered a test subject of a planet in the outer rim, the team was all wiped out, but not before they managed to wound the test subject. So what do you plan to do now?".

Vader answered "I have all fleets and armies on high alert and the negotiations with the Rebels are going well. So I'm certain that once a peace agreement is reached then I'll be able to send a fleet after the Chanso and destroy it once and for all".

The Director nodded and then the hologram disappeared and Vader couldn't help but wonder if the Director knew more then he was letting on and Vader knew he might be right.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his chair as he read the latest information given to him by the teams he had looking for the Star Forge and so far all the Director knew was that he only had a quarter of the map and the remaining Star Maps still alluded him but he knew he would find them, it was only a matter of time.

The Director then activated an image of the Star Forge and soon activated a second image of the Star Forge and smiled evilly.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and the man on the bridge contacted his brother through the force and said "Brother tell me what is your progress in finding our enemy?".

His brother soon answered "I have tracked him to Nar Shaddar, but there are a lot of people there finding him even with his Force powers will be very difficult".

The man said "You'll find him brother I'm sure of it and when you kill him , let him know that he had a chance to join us and he refused so he brought it on himself".

The connection was then cut and the research ship re-entered hyperspace.

Nar Shaddar spaceport

A man in heavy armour emerged from the transport ship and as the man headed to the main office for the administrators on the smugglers moon the man killed all guards in his way like they were nothing.

Cobra smiled as he soon was at his destination and after questioning a few workers he found the information he was looking for and as he left the room he killed all the workers there.

Nar Shaddar alleyway

Revan and Windu remained locked in their fight and as they both now knew the two of them were very evenly matched in both hand to hand combat and use of the force.

Revan tried different sorts of attacks to break Windu's resolve but none of them worked at all. However Revan knew he was going to beat Windu in this fight if it was the last thing he did.

After a few more minutes of even fighting Windu used the force against Revan who avoided the attack and used force speed to ram Windu into the wall so hard that the man was knocked unconscious and as Revan stood up he said with a smile on his face "I win Windu".

Marlaia then woke Windu up with a bottle of water being dropped on his face and as Windu saw his lightsaber was on the ground he admitted defeat and said "Well done Revan, you have beaten me at my own game".

Revan only said "Don't so hard on yourself Mace, you gave me a hard fought battle and there was a moment where I actually thought I wouldn't be able to defeat you".

Before Windu say another word both men immediately felt a disturbance in the force. And as both men tried to find it's source they found that it close by, very close by and as both men looked behind they saw a man standing at the end of the alleyway.

Both men knew who it was and they each got their weapons drawn and prepared for battle. Windu then said to Revan and Marlaia "You both get out of here, I'll hold him off as long as I can, just get the hell out of here now".

Revan and Marlaia immediately ran off as the test subject charged at Windu who couldn't block the attacks in time. The man's lightsaber gauntlets ran right through Windu's chest and as Windu was dying he looked at Revan and said "I'm sorry Revan for everything".

Revan then saw Windus force spirit leave his body and he was in shock as he saw the test subject actually absorb Windus spirit in a matter of seconds.

Revan saw the test subject smile sadistically at Revan and that made Revan want to fight him right now but he didn't knowing that he still had a lot of training to do and that soon he would fight them and get revenge against them for everyone they killed.

Authors notes well that's chapter 14 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	15. Chapter 15

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And i'm pleased to announce the hiatus on this fic is now over and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife (formerely known as SaphirePhoenix101) Appa Appa Away and LongLiveThe Clones as they are three of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 15 revelations and old friends

Nar Shaddar spaceport

Revan and Marlaia ran towards the dock knowing full well that the test subjects couldn't be to far behind them in pursuit of them. As the two of them saw their transport ship just ahead of them they were surprised to see a heavily armoured person standing in the middle of the hanger bay with a blaster rifle drawn on them and with two swords strapped across his back.

Revan then took out a sword as Marlaia aimed her mingun at the man and Revan said "Who the hell are you?". The man then said in a mechanical voice "I am the man who is going to kill you Shadow and then I'm going to end the Chanso threat once and for all".

Revan immediately used the force to attack the man who avoided the attacks and he avoided Marlaias gunfire from her minigun and he then fired a single shot at Marlaia who was stunned and fell to the ground as soon as she was hit.

The man then took out a sword and said to Revan "Come on Shadow fight me, or are you to afraid to fight me?". Revan answered by attacking the man with his sword.

The man avoided Revan's attacks and he responded with attacks of his own. Suddenly the man dropped his sword on the ground and punched Revan in the face and then started punching Revan again and again.

Revan blocked the man attacks and he kicked the man in the stomach and as he gasped in pain, Revan smiled as he started punching the man without any mercy at all.

After a few more punches and kicks Revan was sure that the man was out cold, he then grabbed the man's body and threw him off the dock into the hundreds of floors below the upper city on the moon.

Revan then picked Marlaia up in his arms and he carried her onto the ship and once she was on a bed he piloted the ship away from Nar Shaddar and headed to Corcuscant.

Unknown to Revan however Cobra wasn't out cold and with the well timed use of a grappling hook he survived and thought to himself 'You may have won this round Revan but I will kill you, I swear it'.

Corcuscant Chancellors office

Vader looked up from his paperwork as the doors opened and several senators entered the room. Vader said "What do you want senators as you can see I'm very busy?".

1 senator said "Chancellor Vader there is some concern among us and a few other senators that your leadership is too much like Palpatines was, so we would like some reassurances that you wont be a dictator like he was".

Vader only asked "What sort of reassurances do you want senators?".

The same senator who spoke before said "These senators want you to get a bill passed through the senate that will forbid a chancellor from having anymore than 5 years in office, with any attempts to remain in office longer be met with swift action by the police with that chancellor being arrested for abuse of power. So will you get it passed through the senate?".

Vader was silent for a few moments before he answered "I'll consider it, now good day senators". The senators than left the room and as Vader resumed reading his paperwork his com went off and Vader immediately answered it.

Suddenly a hologram of Revan appeared and Vader said "Revan how is your mission going so far?". Revan answered "So far I found two Jedi masters to train me in what I need to know to do what I have to do, Vader do you know where any Jedi masters could be hiding aside from Shaak Ti and Mace Windu?".

Vader activated his terminal and he started looking through the Imperial records for last locations of Jedi Masters and all he found were no locations or notices that the masters were dead.

Vader then realised who might know where any Jedi masters were in hiding and he said "I cant find anything Revan, but I think Shaak Ti might know something, do you want me to contact her and let her know you want to talk to her?".

Revan nodded and Vader said "When you get here I'll inform her that you want to talk to her".

Revans hologram then disappeared and Vader continued to look over his paperwork.

Imperial transport ship

Revan looked up when he heard someone enter the cockpit and he was relieved to see that Marlaia was alright from the attack earlier on Nar Shaddar.

Revan then said "Are you alright Marlaia?". The bounty hunter smiled and answered "I'm alright Revan, now tell me where are we off to next on our adventure?".

Revan replied "We are heading to Corcuscant to ask Shaak Ti if she knows where any other Jedi masters are hiding, and I have to talk to someone anyway, it's a private matter please don't ask me".

Marlaia nodded and as the ship entered hyperspace both of them wondered what would happen next on their mission.

Authors notes well that's chapter 15 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames though ok.


	16. Chapter 16

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife (formerely known as SaphirePhoenix101) Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 16 talks and information

Imperial transport ship

The ship emerged from hyperspace and was in orbit of the city planet known to the entire galaxy as Corcuscant. Revan then piloted the ship to the Senate building where he was informed by Vader that Shaak Ti was waiting for him to tell him what he needed to know.

And as the ship landed at the senate building Revan and Marlaia got ready to leave the ship and head directly to Vader's office. Soon the two of them were in the senate building and were being escorted to Vader's office by senate guards and as the two of them were about to enter Vader's office a guard said "Please surrender all weapons before you enter the Chancellor's office. It's protocol".

Revan and Marlaia complied and gave their weapons to the guards with assurances that they would get them back as soon as their meeting with Vader was over.

The two of them then entered the office and saw Vader and Shaak Ti sitting at the desk waiting for them. Vader looked up as soon as they entered the room and said "Revan, Marlaia it's good to see that you got here safely. Now Revan I brought Shaak Ti here like you asked now ask her what you asked me".

Revan looked at Shaak Ti and said "I found Windu on Nar Shaddar and he was killed by one of the test subjects from the Chanso. What I need to know is the location of any other Jedi masters who can train me in the force. So Shaak Ti do you know where any other Jedi masters are hiding?".

Shaak Ti answered "I know that Yoda is still alive Revan and that he is hiding in the Dogabah system. If you need to learn how to use the force from any Jedi master then Yoda is the person to go and see Revan and that is a fact".

Revan didn't say a word as his hands shook in anger as he remembered what Yoda did to him, he knew Yoda had killed his father and that Yoda was at 1 point the Director of the Shade Organization before the current Director took over during the early stages of the Clone Wars. However Revan knew that Shaak Ti was right and if you needed to learn how to use the force than Yoda was exactly the person to teach you how.

Revan then said "Do you where any other Jedi masters are after Yoda teaches me what I need to know I'll still have to learn things from others?". Shaak Ti only shook her head and said "I'm sorry Revan I don't know where any other Jedi masters are hiding and that is the truth".

Revan nodded and then he and Marlaia left the office and Revan said to Marlaia "Look I have to go and take care of something I'll see you at the ship later tonight alright".

Marlaia nodded and Revan took off heading to the local medical centre where the person he was going to see was and who he needed to talk to about the past.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and drank a scotch as he read the latest information on sightings of the Chanso in the outer rim territories by mercenary groups and local criminal organizations.

Suddenly the door opened and Cazki entered the room and said "Director I have information for you, Revan has been sighted on Corcuscant by senate guards and he met with Vader to ask for some information, I would bet he's looking more Jedi to train him, now what are we going to do sir?".

The Director didn't say a word as he smoked his cigar and as he thought of his next move he then realised what he had to do and he said "I want you to tell our operatives to follow Revan and not to engage him, just see what he does and wait for my order understood".

Cazki nodded and left the room as the Director continued to look over the new reports on the Chanso.

Corcuscant medical centre

Revan entered the main lobby of the medical centre and walked up to reception and asked the receptionist "Excuse me can you to tell me where, Beta 55 Doc of Beta Squad is?".

The receptionist answered "Yes he is on floor 5 in room 676 recovering from his recent Appendix operation". Revan nodded in thanks as he headed to the nearby elevator and set the destination for the fifth floor.

Revan soon exited the elevator and headed to room 676 where his Beta Squad team mate Doc was recovering from an apparent appendix surgery a few days ago. Revan then found the room and he entered it and saw Doc in a bed reading the morning paper.

Doc immediately looked up as the door opened and said "Commander Shadow sir what are you doing here?. The Director told me you were on leave?".

Revan then answered "Doc I don't know exactly what the Director told you but I'm not on leave, I'm trying to research different ways to stop the Chanso threat. And I also want to tell that I am sorry about what happened to the rest of Beta Squad on the Chanso and I blame myself for what happened to them on that damn ship".

Doc suddenly said "Shadow listen to me, what happened to the others wasn't your fault, you knew going into the mission that not all of us would get out alive, and I know everyone in the squad would have followed your orders no matter what they were and I will as well".

Revan then realised that Doc was right and they talked more about lots of different things and soon Revan realised that over an hour had passed since he entered the room and wished Doc a speedy recovery before he left the medical centre.

As Revan headed back to the senate building to get back in his ship and start his search for Yoda his com went off and Revan answered it saying "This is Shadow, what is it?".

A voice then said "Good to hear your voice Shadow or should I call you Revan after all that is your real name isn't it?".

Revan was in shock and said "Who is this?".

The voice said "I'm someone with some information that you need to be made aware of Revan, the Director is hiding something from you something that is about your family and now since he decided not to tell you I guess I will have to tell you for him".

Revan asked "Ok what exactly is it that you need to tell me?".

The voice answered "Revan you are by birthright supposed to be the current leader of the Shade Organization and I want to help claim what always should have been yours. So Revan do you want my help?".

Revan then said curiously "Why are you helping me. And what do you get out of all of this?".

The voice said "I want nothing more then to see your birthright being honoured and the current Director get what's coming to him. Now I'll contact you again after you meet with Yoda".

Suddenly the mysterious person hung up leaving Revan in shock still not believing what he was told and Revan then decided to ask Yoda if all of what he told was true when he ran into him later on.

Shade Organization outpost 3233

Vasquez looked at Whelim and she said with a smile on her face "There it's done Revan knows the truth about his heritage, now all we have to do is wait for him to overthrow the Director and take over as leader of the Shade Organization".

Whelim then said "Then I propose a toast. To changes in leadership" And as they both raised their glasses they were unaware that they were being watched by a camera with was showing all of what was going on in the office to the Director himself who was now absolutely livid at this betrayal by his own overseers.

Authors notes well that's chapter 16 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	17. Chapter 17

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife (formerely known as SaphirePhoenix101) Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 17 journeys and thoughts

Corcuscant senate building

Revan entered the senate building and immediately headed towards the hanger bay where the transport ship was docked and as he headed there he couldn't help but think of what he was informed by that unknown person, could the Director really be keeping his birthright from him for his own desires for power?.

Revan knew it was a possibility as he knew the Director always wanted power and strength for the Shade Organization but Revan really knew that the Director wanted power and strength for him and him alone.

However Revan knew that he could and should deal with this after he finished his training and ended the Chanso threat and as Revan entered the hanger bay he saw Marlaia was already there doing some minor repairs to the ship.

Revan then grabbed a nearby toolbox and started to assist her in her repairs of the ship. And as Revan started to get to work on the ships engines he realised that there was a reason why he was so concerned after she was attacked by that assassin on Nar Shaddar. It was because he really cared for Marlaia as a friend and he didn't want to lose her like he lost his other friends like Viper, Blaze, Headshot and Razor along with all of his Shade team members.

Soon the repairs were complete and the ship was ready to take off once again and as Revan and Marlaia entered the cockpit Marlaia asked "So Revan did you finish that matter you wanted to deal with earlier?".

Revan nodded and Marlaia set the destination for the Dagobah system in the outer rim regions and the ship left the senate building and was soon out of orbit from Corcuscant and then entered hyperspace.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office looking at the hologram of the two Star Forges in front of him with a smile on his face as he thought of what he could do to Revan with the power of not 1 but 2 Star Forges at his disposal.

Suddenly a hologram of Zhou appeared and the Director said "Have you found more Star Maps Zhou or have you found potentially more locations of other Star Forges?".

Zhou answered "I'm sorry sir we haven't found any other Star Maps that lead to the Star Forges. But we did find a Rakata ruin that gives us some explanation as to what destroyed the Infinite Empire, it wasn't a plague and slave uprisings that wiped them out as we believe, it was something they called the Harbingers of Death and it's mentioned that at 1 point the Rakata had over 10 Star Forges at their disposal".

The Director was in total disbelief at this information he had been given and he said "Is there any reference to where the Star Forges are in those ruins?".

Zhou shook his head and said "I'll let you know when we find the other Star Maps sir".

Zhou's hologram disappeared and the Director took a drink from his glass of scotch as he couldn't help but wonder what could wipe out an empire that had at least 10 Star Forges at their disposal?.

Suddenly the doors opened and Cobra entered the room and said "Director, please give me the latest information you have on my target. He got away from me once on Nar Shaddar and I assure you sir that it will not happen again".

The Director smiled and told Cobra what he wanted to know and as Cobra left the office after he got what he wanted the Director knew in his heart that Revan's days were numbered.

Imperial transport ship

Revan and Marlaia sat back in their chairs and relaxed as the ship was on it's way to their destination and they had about 2 hours before they got there.

Marlaia turned to Revan and said "So now what do we do for the next 2 hours Revan?".

Revan answered "We could play chess, or Pazzack if you want to Marlaia".

Marlaia smiled and said "Chess it is then Revan, I hope you like losing?". Revan smiled back and replied "We'll see Marlaia we'll see".

2 hours and a few chess games later the ship emerged from hyperspace and arrived in the Dagobah system. And as it did Revan was still in shock over what happened he and Marlaia had played 3 games of chess and it ended in the same result every time a draw with no winner.

Marlaia then said "Ok Revan just which planet is Yoda on exactly?".

Revan didn't say a word as he reached out with the force trying to find Yoda and after a long time meditating he then felt a strong presence in the force guiding him to a planet in the system. Revan then set the ships destination for the planet where Yoda had revealed himself to Revan through the force and prepared himself for the inventible encounter with the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order and former Director of the Shade Organization and he had some questions for Yoda and Revan was determined to get the answers he wanted and needed to know from Yoda anyway he could.

Corcuscant Jedi Temple

Shaak Ti looked around at all the ruins, death, destruction and devastation all around her. She was angry when she saw that all the bodies of Jedi and clones hadn't been buried or removed from the Temple and even though Shaak Ti knew that anger was the way to the Dark Side of the Force, she started to think back to what she learned in the Temples library from Revans holocron that he made after he defeated Malak on the Star Forge over 4 thousand years ago.

In the holocron Revan had said that the only difference between the light and dark sides of the force wasn't in the lightsaber, or the moves or the force powers themselves it was in the actions and decisions of the person aside from that Revan claimed that both light and dark sides were the same.

Even though Revan took the Star Forges powers for himself and became the dark lord of the Sith once again the Jedi Council still decided to do what they did with his bloodline. Shaak Ti herself always wondered why Revan had done what he did, after he had the largest armada in the galaxy and was poised to take over the galaxy. He vanished from all known space for unknown reasons.

Shaak Ti had several theories as to why Darth Revan did what he did but so did everyone else in the galaxy for the last 4 thousand years. Shaak Ti then realised that maybe Revan was right, maybe the light and dark sides were the same. After all the Jedi and Sith were founded on the same planet and were at one point on the same side so maybe they weren't so different after all.

Suddenly a familiar voice said "At last you realise the truth don't you Shaak Ti".

She then saw Vader standing in the corridor running his hand over a destroyed wall full of marks of blaster fire. Shaak Ti only said curiously "What have I realised exactly Vader?".

Vader answered "You have realised what myself and Ahsoka learned long ago that the light and dark sides of the force are the same".

Shaak Ti then said "What about you Vader you just called Ashoka by her real name, not her Sith name. Are you a Jedi or a Sith Anakin?".

Vader didn't say a word and Shaak Ti left the temple leaving Vader alone with his thoughts.

Authors notes well that's chapter 17 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	18. Chapter 18

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife (formerely known as SaphirePhoenix101) Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

And yes I know the way I have Yoda speak in this chapter isnt how he does talk but I couldnt write the speech into the way he does talk so this route was the one I took. Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with the chapter.

Chapter 18 crossroads and arrivals

Imperial transport ship

As the transport ship descended down onto the planet Revan tried to calm down his feelings of anger at what happened in the past when Yoda had him exiled from the Jedi Order.

Soon the ship was at the surface of the swamp planet and as Revan landed the ship on a dry stretch of land they both got ready to leave the ship and search for Yoda. Revan then sat down next to the ship and started meditating knowing that when Yoda was ready he would come find him.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his chair and he watched the surveillance monitors as his Shade operatives were heading to the offices of the overseers who had told Revan the truth about his birthright.

The man smiled as his men entered the offices and killed the two overseers and now he had everything secure and after Cobra killed Revan there would be no one who would be able to stop him from achieving his future long term plans.

Unknown space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and it attacked the Republic convoy of transport ships and in a matter of minutes every ship in the convoy was utterly destroyed with very few survivors left alive to tell others of the tale of horror they had just witnessed happen.

The man on the bridge only smiled as he thought of what would happen when he and his brother got the revenge they desperately wanted against the entire galaxy and as the ship reentered hyperspace to find other targets to destroy the man knew that he and his brother were now another step closer to their goal.

Dagobah surface

Revan continued to meditate next to the ship not moving at all as the hours passed by and Revan continued to wait for Yoda to appear before them as Revan knew he was here. Marlaia had gone off several different times to look around in case any potential enemies were around and Revan knew she was hoping that the assassin from Nar Shaddar was here as she wanted to get revenge on him for what he did earlier when he tried to kill them.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise and they then saw a pile of rocks be lifted up into the air and shoved aside with very little effort and once the dust settled Revan and Marlaia then saw former Grand Master of the Jedi Order Yoda standing in front of them with a walking stick in his hands.

The former Jedi then said "I'm surprised to see you here Revan, just what are you doing here?. Does it have to do with these disturbances in the force I have felt and does it have to do with Windu's death?".

Revan replied "Yes Yoda it has to do with these disturbances in the force and it is connected with Windu's death. Now I am here for a simple reason, I am here to learn the ways of the force Yoda as there is a great danger posed to the galaxy right now and I need to learn the force so I can defeat them. So will you please help me?".

Yoda didn't say a word for a few minutes before he walked towards Revan and Marlaia and after he stopped just a few steps in front of Revan he said "I will help you Revan. But I sense you have a few questions what are they exactly?".

Revan then said "Yes Yoda I have some questions for you but they can wait till later, right now I am here to train".

Yoda only said "Very well then Revan let us begin your training, but first I want to know what exactly is this threat to the galaxy?".

Revan and Marlaia explained the Chanso and the experiments that were done in the ship to Yoda as best they could and when they were done Yoda was in total disbelief and could only say "Fools the force is not to be used in that way, it is something which is shared and considered life in its own way not as some narcotic".

Revan nodded in agreement and said "Toda that is why I need your help the two twins have been overcome with rage and a need for revenge so I need to learn what you know so I can stop them from carrying out their plans".

Yoda then said "Ok Revan let's get started".

Corcuscant Jedi Temple

Vader continued to walk around the ruins of the temple as his soldiers were now beginning the task of removing all the dead bodies from the temple and giving them decent burials no matter what side of the fighting they were on.

As Vader entered room and room of the building he couldn't help but wonder just who he was now was he Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker, it was a question he had already asked himself many times since he became chancellor of the Republic and he hadn't found an answer as he honestly didn't know himself who he was anymore.

Vader then entered the former Jedi council chamber room and as he did Vader then remembered the past when he first brought to the Jedi temple by Qui Gon and where so many things from his past were decided in this very room.

Vader at last realised who he was he wasn't Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker, he was both of them and it meant that now for the first time in years he was in control of his destiny not anyone else not the Jedi or Sidious.

Vader then left the Jedi temple as his men continued the massive cleanup operation of the temple.

Authors notes well that's chapter 18 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	19. Chapter 19

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife (formerely known as SaphirePhoenix101) Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

And i want to thank all of my reviewers who've read this fic as i've now gotten over 100 reviews for this fic, so thank you all for your reviews and words of praise. Well thats enough of an authors notes, now on with the chapter.

Chapter 19 training and questions asked

Dagobah surface a few days later

Revan stood in front of Yoda and the former grand master of the Jedi Order said "Revan 1 thing you must know is that the force is a life form so you must learn to use it with care and respect everyone understands that even the Sith despite their faith in the dark side of the force".

Revan only said "Your 1 to talk Yoda after all you were the leader of the Shade Organization for awhile weren't you and they believe in saving the galaxy from anything that can destroy it no matter what the cost".

Yoda then replied "The Shade Organization is a necessary thing we need as they do the things we Jedi can not do Revan, and remember we aren't here to talk about the Shades now so lets start your training".

Yoda then used the force to jump high into a tree and Revan followed up after him. Yoda then said "If you want to learn how to use the force then you need to know yourself first truly and whole. Now Revan who are you and what do you want?".

Revan didn't answer as he thought of every last thing he had done in his life from being Jedi padawan, getting his criminal contacts and what he did in the Clone Wars and his work with the Shade Organization in Alpha Squad under the command of Razor and Viper. And the two missions on the Chanso as well as his command of Beta Squad and his current mission.

Revan was soon finished reflecting on the past and present he said to Yoda "I am someone with a dark past and now I'm trying to fix my mistakes and I want to do whatever I can to stop the Chanso threat, now Yoda what do I have to do next exactly?".

Yoda then answered "Next Revan you have to go into that cave, there is a task there you must complete before I continue your training, I'll be waiting here until you complete your task. Now go".

Revan nodded and started to head towards the cave and as he got closer and closer to the cave Revan saw that there were no animals there at all and Revan knew that whatever was in the cave was something with a lot of dark side energy.

Revan then entered the cave and as he did he saw fog all over ground of the cave and he could barley see 5 feet in front of him. Revan then walked further and further into the cave as he did Revan started to hear voices at first they were like whispers but the further he went into the cave the louder they got.

Revan then recognised some of the voices it was Razor and the Director along with Yoda. They were talking about him and about what he did in the Clone Wars when he wiped out his own army of soldiers to destroy the CIS ship yards on the planet.

Revan had always asked himself ever since it happened if he did the right thing in attacking the planet from orbit with his fleet and even now he still wasn't able to find an answer to that question.

Revan then continued walking into the cave and then he started to hear other voices, this time the voices were of Viper, Serpent and Shaak Ti and they were talking about many different things including the consequences of what would happen if the secret romance between Viper and Shaak Ti was made known to the Jedi Council.

Revan knew full well that that the Jedi were wrong to have attachments be forbidden as having attachments wasn't necessary a bad thing and it gave people something to fight aside from ideals.

Revan then continued to move deeper into the cave and now Revan was hearing a new voice, it was a voice he knew very well but he was shocked at why he was hearing it now. It was Marlaia and she was screaming in pain.

Revan stopped walking as soon as he heard Marlaia screaming and looked around trying to find where it was coming from in this cave. Revan didn't know exactly why he was so concerned when he heard Marlaia screaming in pain but he knew he wanted to stop whatever was causing her so much pain.

Revan soon found where the screaming was coming from and headed off in that direction. Revan then found the cave where the screaming was coming from only now the screaming stopped and Revan saw Marlaias dead body on the ground and standing over her was his ancestor Darth Revan in his infamous Sith Lord armour.

Reven immediately took out his sword and attacked the Sith Lord who took out his lightsaber and blocked his attack before he fired Sith lightening at Revan who barley avoided it. Revan then used to force to fight back against the powerful Sith and he used the attacks by the force to go on the offensive against Darth Revan.

Revan used his sword to attack Darth Revan several times and after the fifth strike he disarmed the Sith Lord and as he looked at Marlaia's dead body he was overcome with anger and fury and swung at the Sith and beheaded him in an instant.

Revan then grabbed the mask and ripped it off and he was in absolute shock where he saw the face wasn't the face of Darth Revan, it was his own face.

Revan then saw a light appear from further down the cave and walked towards it and as Revan got closer he saw that it was the way out of the cave and Revan smiled as he knew that he had completed this task Yoda wanted him to do.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and he smiled as he read new reports saying that the requests form the Republic Senate for more information about the Shades past were quietly sealed away by his contacts in the Republic government.

Suddenly a hologram appeared and the Director was surprised to see that it wasn't Zhou or Cazki it was 1 of the last people he expected to contact him it was former Jedi and lover of Commander Viper, Shaak Ti herself, The Director only took a drag of his cigar and said "I'm going to ask how you got my com. What I want to know is what exactly do you want Shaak Ti?".

The Jedi master answered "Lets get right to the point shall we Director, I know what you are planning to do to Revan, and I'm here to inform you that if you kill him, then I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you".

Shaak Ti's hologram then disappeared and the Director continued smoking his cigar like nothing ever happened.

Dagobah surface

Revan emerged from the cave and saw Yoda and Marlaia standing just outside the cave. Yoda then said "I'm glad to see you were successful Revan, you saw what you done in the past and you overcame them, well done".

Revan then said "Now that I completed that task Yoda I want to ask you a few questions".

Yoda nodded and said "Go ahead Revan ask away, so what do you want to know exactly?".

Revan then said "Yoda one thing I want to know is what was the reason why you were so forgiving of what I had done during the trial that the council gave me, only you and Shaak Ti thought I should be given mercy all the others thought I should have been imprisoned for the rest of life or fired out of an airlock into the cold of space without an environmental suit on me?".

Yoda was silent for a few moments before he said "Revan the reason for that was very simple. I could tell that you were meant for great things from the very moment you were born in the Jedi temple, it was in your walk and I could also tell that not because of your families legacy, but because of you and you alone Revan. I saw that you would one be the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy and only you would be able to defeat the greatest threat to our galaxy. Now what else do you want to ask me?".

Revan then said "I want to know why did you have to kill my parents the very moment that I was born?".

Yoda answered "Your parents knew what we were going to do the minute your mother knew she was pregnant in fact here is a holovid they made shortly after you were born and I kept it secret from the others in the council after all what sort of godfather would I have been if I didn't help your parents out".

Yoda then handed Revan a holovid and Revan put it in his pocket deciding to play it later on the ship when he finished his training with Yoda. Revan then said "Alright Yoda explain this to me. Why was my birthright to be the leader of the Shade Organization kept from me for so long?".

Yoda replied "Revan that wasn't my decision to keep it from you and it was the duty of the Director to tell you when you were old enough. I don't why the Director kept it from you but I can tell you this Revan the Director cant be trusted and you should be careful not to turn your back on him Revan. Now what other questions do you want to ask me?".

Revan said "How do you feel knowing that I intend to learn both the dark and light sides of the force to defeat the test subjects and the Chanso research ship?".

Yoda didn't say a word for a few minutes as his eyes were closed then he opened them and said "Revan this is a very risky plan what if you fall to the dark side and become the new Sith Lord?".

Revan replied "No need to worry about that Yoda I assure you that I will not become the next evil Sith Lord all I want to do is learn what I have to learn to stop the greater threat to the galaxy".

Yoda then nodded in understanding and said "Alright Revan let's continue your training". Yoda then used the force to throw a large pile of boulders at Revan who was barley able to avoid them in time before they hit him.

Revan then used the force to attack Yoda and now both of them knew that they were in a real fight and not a normal sparring match.

Authors notes well that's chapter 19 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	20. Chapter 20

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

And i want to thank all of my reviewers who've read this fic as i've now gotten over 1010 reviews for this fic, so thank you all for your reviews and words of praise and for making this fic the fic with the most reviews i've ever gotten. Well thats enough of an authors notes, now on with the chapter.

Chapter 20 memories of the past and farewells

Dagobah surface

Revan and Yoda continued their fight and after several hours of fighting using only the force the fight then ended with Revan winning with a lucky force push which threw Yoda through a tree. When Yoda got up he saw Revan standing over him and Yoda admitted defeat to Revan.

Yoda continued training Revan in the force over the next few days and Yoda saw that everyday Revan was getting stronger and stronger in his powers in the force and Yoda knew he now had very little to teach him.

After a few more days of training Yoda emerged from his hut and saw Revan in meditation and Yoda said "Revan I have nothing more I can teach you, as you have completed in mere weeks what most haven't been able to learn in months. I hope you find other masters to train you and that you are strong enough to resist the temptations of the dark side of the force".

Revan replied "Don't worry Yoda I wont fall down the path that my ancestor Darth Revan did. Now what you going to do with Sidious dead?".

Yoda then said "Revan now that the Empire is gone and the Republic has been reformed I intend to return to the Jedi Temple and help restore the Jedi Order. Goodbye Revan may the force by with you".

Revan only said "May the force be with you Yoda". Revan then left the hut and headed back to the transport ship where he knew Marlaia was waiting for him.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office with a cigar in his hands the hologram of Zhou appeared and said "Director my men have found another Star Map on Mannon and now we have half the coordinates to the first Star Forge but we don't have any new information on the second Star Forge, but have found new information from the Rakata ruins on a place where they stored information on everything from their empire, their art, their culture and their very of life. It's said that whoever finds this list would have everything on their Infinite Empire from every single one of their colonies to their home world, to the Star Forges to something they call the blue circle. According to the ruins the person who finds the Codex finds them all".

The Director said "Zhou have you found the other Star Maps on Kashyyyk and Tatooine yet?".

Zhou shook his head the Director said "Find those Star maps as soon as possible we can find this Codex later understood?".

Zhou nodded then his hologram disappeared and the Director took a drag of his cigar knowing he was halfway towards finding what he wanted to find.

Imperial transport ship

Revan got on the ship and Marlaia said "Ok Revan where are we off to next?".

Revan replied "We are heading to the Jedi Temple there is something there I need to find there that I will need when we face the Chanso threat".

Marlaia then set the destination for Corcuscant and as soon as the ship was clear of the planet it went into hyperspace on the next stage of their mission.

As soon as the ship was in hyperspace Revan left the cockpit and headed to the cargo bay of the ship. After Revan was in the cargo bay he took out the holovid Yoda had given him on Dagobah and he immediately pressed play and two holograms appeared in front of him a man and a woman. The woman then said "Hello my son if you are looking at this then you are angry at Yoda for our deaths. We have accepted our fate long ago as it is the purpose of our family to be kept as a strong bloodline and there to protect the Republic and the Jedi Order. Know this we always loved you son. May the force be with you".

The man said "Son listen to me, your mother is right do not blame the Jedi Council for what happened to us. We always knew it would happen as soon as the new generation was born in the bloodline. I have looked into the future using the force and I can tell you have a lot of questions for us, ask them and we will answer as best we can Revan".

Revan was shocked when he heard this and he said "I want to know why you both are so accepting of your fate, why not fight and not sacrifice yourselves for some stupid Jedi rule?".

His father only said "Revan listen to me the reason why we are doing is so that people will not look at our family name with disgust and anger. What we is for there to be a day when people all over the galaxy think of the name Revan and they don't see a evil Sith tyrant instead they see a great Jedi hero. This is all being done to redeem the name Revan from the crimes committed long ago".

Revan then said "Father it could take another 4 thousand years for that to happen, why were you so sure it would happen sooner rather than later?".

His mother then said "Son do not doubt your fathers visions into the future this is the truth, the era where the Revan name is seen as the ultimate form of evil is over. Now I know that you are angry at the Jedi for what they do to our family and I know that you will be angry at the Jedi when you learn the truth of what they did to us. It is just the way things are meant to be".

Revan then said "Ok I want to know this, I want to know which 1 of you exactly is the descendant of the Revan bloodline?".

His father then said "That would be me son and I know you are angry at us for accepting our fate. I can understand that you had feelings of anger and a need for revenge when you learned the truth from the Jedi much sooner then you were supposed to. You were simply to young then to understand why it was done".

Revan then said with tears started to gather in his eyes "I am not a little boy anymore I am old enough now to understand so tell me the truth and tell me the real reason why all of this was done, not the reason the Council but the honest truth?".

His mother answered "Revan the real reason why all of this happened with our family for so long is because it was the last wish of Darth Revans love Bastilla Shan that the Jedi Council do what they have done for so long. It was her wish that it be done to redeem the Revan family name and she wanted everyone to remember that it was him who saved the galaxy from the Mandalorns and he defeated Malak on the Star Forge and after he took the mantle of Sith Lord he disappeared and the Sith he had under him destroyed themselves in civil war. She also wanted the galaxy to 1 day remember Revan like she did not as a evil tyrant but as a galactic hero".

The tears now flowed freely down Revans face and he said "How did you know I was angry when the Jedi told me the truth the first time?".

His father answered "Son I used the force to see into your future and at every decision you could have ever made and what each and every outcome was. And I looked at your early years as well and how hard it was for you growing up in the temple so in a way I was always with your in spirit son. You have your mothers lovely eyes".

Revan smiled when he heard this and his dad said "I see you also have my charming smile, that was 1 of the reasons why your mom fell in love with me". Revan laughed when he heard that with another smile on his face.

His mother then said "She is very pretty son, make sure you have plenty of grandchildren and fast".

Revan didn't know what she meant by that comment but Revan had a feeling it was someone in his future.

Revan talked with his parents for along time and soon Revan felt like he had always known them his entire life. Soon his mother said "Well son it's time to go, but know this no matter where you go and no matter what happens to you we will always be with you".

The holograms then disappeared and Revan couldn't stop himself as he burst into tears and cried out in sadness over the loss of his parents. Suddenly the doors opened and a pair of arms surrounded Revan in a comforting hug and Revan knew it was Marlaia.

The bounty hunter then said as Revan continued crying "it's ok Revan, I went through the same thing when I lost my mother when the Trandos abducted us from our home. I know the pain right now hurts so much it feels overwhelming and you fear it may devour you. But I promise it will get better. I will be there to help you Revan no matter what happens.

Revan was very grateful that Marlaia was there to help him through all the pain he was feeling right now. Then Revan realised what his mother meant and Revan then knew that he was in love with Marlaia.

Revan then did something unexpected he kissed Marlaia on the lips.

Authors notes well that's chapter 19 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	21. Chapter 21

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes, now on with the chapter.

Chapter 21 feelings revealed

Imperial transport ship cargo bay

Revan immediately broke the kiss and Marlaia let go of Revan and she was so shocked at what he had just done that she ran out of the room. Revan only ran after her and Marlaia shouted at him "Go away Revan leave me alone!, I need to think ok?".

Revan nodded and went back to the cargo bay to meditate in peace and quiet and think about what he just done and if he just ruined a good friendship on a wild impulse.

Dagobah

Yoda left the hut that had been his home ever since he went into exile on this planet and now he was finally going to leave and rebuild the Jedi Order and restore the light side of the force to it's former glory.

Yoda then started to walk to the ship he had hidden on the planet for the day he was prepared to leave the planet and end his exile. Yoda then saw the ship just ahead of him and just before he was about to enter the ship it blew up and Yoda was lucky to escape being caught in the explosion.

Yoda then took out his lightsaber and he started looking for the person who had blew up his ship. As soon as Yoda was about to start a search for the bomber a man emerged from the swamp and Yoda felt that the man had a lot of force energy around him and it was filled with the dark side of the force.

The man then said "So you are the famous Yoda former leader of the Jedi Order, funny I thought you would be taller in person them you actually are. But I guess appearances are always deceiving aren't they".

Yoda didn't say a word as he used the force to build a great wave of water behind the man and in a second he brought the water down upon the man drenching him in swamp water.

As soon as the man opened his eyes he saw Yoda charging at the man and he knew the Jedi was prepared to fight to the death to defeat him. The man only raised his lightsaber gauntlets and blocked his attacks with little effort.

Yoda then jumped away from the man when he went on the attack and he used the force to use the environment around him to his advantage as Yoda knew he would need to use every trick in the book against this man. This after all was the man who killed 1 of his best students Mace Windu in less then 5 minutes and he destroyed the Death Star with 1 single force attack.

Suddenly the man raised a boulder into the air and fired it at Yoda and as the Jedi master avoided it the man fired Sith lightening at Yoda who was caught off guard and couldn't avoid it in time and all he could do was scream out in pain as he was killed hoping that Revan would be able to defeat them.

Imperial transport ship

Reavn felt a great burst of energy and Revan knew it was a big disturbance in the force and Revan knew what it meant. It meant that the Chanso test subjects had just killed Yoda.

Revan knew that it was a message directed towards him and Revan had a good idea what the message was we will not stop hunting you and killing people till you are dead and we get our revenge against everyone in the galaxy. Revan however was now only more determined to stop them as he knew that they were blinded by their rage and while what happened to them was tragic it was no excuse for what the two twins were doing at all and nothing would ever be able to justify their crimes against the galaxy.

Revan then stood up once he was finished his meditation and decided that now was a good time to talk to Marlaia and see if they could try to save their friendship.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office as he read the new reports sent to him that Shade operatives found the body of Mace Windu on Nar Shaddar. The Director knew that the Chanso test subjects probably killed him but why he didn't know, but the Director was determined to find out why they killed him.

The Director also knew that once he had the Star Forge that nothing not the Chanso twins, not the Jedi Order not the Sith not Revan not Vader nothing would deny him his destiny. The Director then smoked his cigar and smiled as he imagined the future he wanted and the future that would happen eventually.

Imperial transport ship

Revan entered the cockpit and Marlaia ignored him as if he wasn't in the room at all. Revan then sat down next to Marlaia who continued to ignore him in the room.

Revan then said "Marlaia I'm very sorry about that kiss but I only did it because I'm in love with you I have been for awhile now I just realised it after I viewed the holovid my parents left me".

Marlaia then turned to face him and Revan continued by saying "I want you to know that if you don't love me that that is alright I would be grateful for your friendship as I consider you a great friend Marlaia".

Revan then waited for Marlaia to say something anything at all and after a few minutes she said nothing and Revan stood up to leave when Marlaia said "Revan I'm grateful to have you as a friend as well Revan especially for what you did on the Chanso and saving me from my fears and the past in that illusion I was in. I don't think we know each other well enough to call it love but I feel something for you as well Revan, something more than friendship".

Revan smiled as he sat down and he only said "So what now Marlaia?". Marlaia then kissed him and after she broke the kiss she said "We'll just have to see what happens wont we Revan?".

All Revan could do was nod as he was so happy to finally be in love with something and Revan swore right then and there he would do whatever he has to do to make this relationship to work. And if it didn't work out Revan would do his best to make sure that they remained friends.

Suddenly the transport ship emerged from hyperspace and Revan and Marlaia found themselves once again in orbit of Corcuscant and they got ready for their next mission as the ship descended into the planets atmosphere.

Authors notes well that's chapter 21 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	22. Chapter 22

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 22 Jedi trials part 1

Imperial transport ship

Revan and Marlaia set the destination for the ship to be The Jedi Temple itself and as the ship got closer and closer to the temple they were very surprised to see soldiers cleaning up and repairing all the damage that was done to the temple during Operation Knightfall when Order 66 was given out by Darth Sidious. And Alpha Squad helped carry out the Emperors orders well some of them did, the rest refused to do it and were nearly killed for it.

Revan then remembered everything that happened that night it was the day his commander and father figure Razor died and it was also the last time that Shaak Ti saw Viper alive and it was also the night that Viper became the leader of Alpha Squad. Neither Revan or Marlaia said a single word as the ship continued heading towards the Jedi Temple.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and the twins resumed their conversation through their force bond. The man on the bridge of the research ship said "Brother have you killed the Jedi hermit?".

His brother answered "I did but his student escaped yet again, this is becoming tiresome, brother why not just use the ship to kill him? Why must we play this game?".

The man on the bridge answered "Patience brother we will kill him and so he will nowhere left to run and nowhere to hide then you can kill him".

The Chanso then went back into hyperspace and the connection was severed.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director entered the room and headed down a section of the room until he found the files he was looking for. And as he opened the file he removed it's contents a large folder containing all the progress reports that he had on the Chanso experiments and as he walked back to his office he started to read them so he would understand just where the experiments went wrong and if there was anyway to stop it from getting like it did before it happened.

Imperial transport ship

As soon as the ship landed in the fully repaired hanger bay Revan and Marlaia exited the ship and they were not surprised to see Shaak Ti was there in the hanger bay waiting for them.

Revan then said "Alright Shaak Ti I have found all the Jedi masters I could find and I learned what I needed to learn from each of them, now what do I need to do now?".

Shaak Ti then answered "Now all you have to do Revan is face the Jedi trials and then you will meet your final teacher and then you will have learned all that could be taught to you. Are you ready to begin the trials Revan?".

Revan nodded his head and Shaak Ti said "At the end of the hallway past this door is where you face the first trial which is a test of skill, after that you will have several other different trials to face and complete. Good luck Revan".

Revan then left the hanger bay alone and headed towards the room where the first of his Jedi trials were to begin. As soon as Revan entered the room the door was sealed shut behind him and Revan took out his sword and prepared himself for battle against whoever was here to face him in battle.

Suddenly Revan heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber being activated and he held his sword tighter in his hands as he kept his eyes peeled looking for his opponent in this trial.

Suddenly Revan's opponent appeared in front of him to his surprise it was Shaak Ti and she yelled out "Revan defend yourself!".

Revan was barley able to block her attack before he responded with his own attacks. Soon the two of them were locked in a back and forth battle with no one really having the upper hand in this fight.

Suddenly Revan used the force to throw some debris at Shaak Ti and as she destroyed the debris with her lightsaber Revan attacked and managed to disarm her then he was surprised when it was revealed that Shaak Ti was only a hologram and Revan then heard the sounds of more lightsabers being activated and he soon found himself facing not 1 but 3 opponents and he knew who they were it was Jedi masters Yoda, Windu and Obi Wan Kenobi.

Revan only put his sword up to block their attacks and he then found himself on the defensive against all 3 of them. Revan used to the force against them so he could try to even the odds in this uphill battle he was now in.

Revan then used force push to shove Windu and against the wall and he then pulled his lightsaber away using the force then Revan attacked and the hologram disappeared leaving him with 2 enemies to fight against now.

Revan immediately went on the attack against Yoda now as he knew what to expect from Yoda but Obi Wan Revan was unprepared to fight him. Soon Revan and Yoda were locked in a battle with the force and as Revan continued to use force push on him Yoda then jumped into the air and as he prepared to land behind Revan he was attacked by Revan and now it was down to him and Obi Wan Kenobi.

Revan looked at the man in front of him and got ready for a hard fight against him. Obi Wan went on the attack and Revan blocked all of the attacks made against him. Revan decided to not attack knowing that Obi Wan was well known for his defensive fighting and he only waiting for an opening and he would go on the attack.

Revan then saw his chance and he attacked and with 1 quick motion Obi Wan was defeated as well.

Suddenly Ravan saw a door on the other side of the room open up and Revan walked through it knowing that 1 trial was complete only several more to go.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Vader sat in his office as a hologram of Ahsoka appeared and said "Good news sir the rebels have agreed to hold the peace conference on the planet of Naboo in a few months. There they will sign the treaty and we can then use all our resources against the Chanso threat".

Vader smiled as the hologram disappeared and Vader was now in a very good mood as the sun rose over the city planet.

Jedi Temple

Revan looked around the room and all he saw in front of him were ruins, dead bodies and a lot of debris. Revan then took a few steps forward and he saw that the path ahead of him was destroyed and only bits and pieces remained.

Revan immediately knew what he had to do in this trial he had to use the force to create a path to the other side of the room using all the debris and ruins scattered around him.

Revan then looked at all the ruins around him and he knew what he had to do he then used the force to gather all the debris he needed to create the path and soon he had the path he needed was created.

Revan then used the force to jump easily from 1 piece to debris to the other and very soon Revan was at the other end of the room and then the door opened and Revan entered into the next room to start the next trial.

Authors notes well that's chapter 22 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	23. Chapter 23

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it. And to all my readers have a happy new year.

Chapter 23 Jedi Trials part 2

The Jedi Temple

Revan entered the room and he saw that unlike the other rooms this room was fully rebuilt and restored. Revan only looked around and he didn't see anything he had to use the force on and Revan knew what trial this was, this was the trial of wisdom.

Suddenly Revan saw a door ahead of him and as he ran towards it the door was closed and a datapad appeared in front of him. On it the datapad had a riddle it read I have seen the rise and the fall of countless kings and tyrants I continue to endure and I am eternal, what am I?.

Revan thought long and hard before he realised what the answer was and he yelled out "Time!". The door opened and Revan entered the next room and as he walked down the hallway another data pad appeared and on it Revan read the next riddle it read I contain the greatest treasure but I am no chest, what am I?.

This riddle was a lot harder than the last riddle and it took Revan awhile before he figured out the answer and said "An egg". A door at the end of the hallway opened up and Revan walked towards it but to Revan's shock just as he was 5 feet away from the door it closed right in front of him.

Another datapad then appeared in front of Reavn and he read the riddle on it, the riddle said it can never be sold, it can never be traded, it cant be bought at any price and it never ever has to be asked for as its given, what is it?.

Revan thought long and hard before he answered this riddle as he wanted to be absolutely sure that his answer was the right answer Revan then said "Love". The door was then opened and Revan stepped through it into the next room where he knew the next riddle awaited him.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and then Cazki entered the room and said "Sir Revan is once again on Corcuscant and he is doing something there we don't know what it is and he apparently disappeared behind a door what do you want us to do?".

The Director only smoked his cigar and he replied angrily "Wait we don't have the manpower to cover up an attack on the Jedi Temple just to kill 1 man, tell our men to hold back and relay Revan's location to Cobra as soon as he leaves the temple. Now leave Cazki before you suffer an unfortunate accident".

Cazki nodded and left the room and the Director finished smoking his cigar.

Jedi Temple

Revan looked around him as he saw that he was in a hallway near the Jedi Council chamber and he told himself to remain focused on his current goal and think of the past later.

Revan then saw a datapad on the ground a few feet away from him. He picked it up and read the new riddle on it, the riddle said voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters. What is it?.

Revan now knew this riddle was very hard and he got into a meditation pose so he could relax as he tried to figure out the answer. After a few minutes of thinking Revan figured out the answer and said "Wind".

A door then opened in front of Revan and he knew that he had completed the trial of wisdom, and now he was about to begin a new trial.

Jedi Temple hanger bay

Marlaia paced near the ship she had done this ever since the Jedi trials began and she hoped Revan found what he needed to find here and that he came out of all of this ok.

Shaak Ti then said "Your afraid of what may happen to him aren't you Marlaia?". She nodded and Shaak Ti continued by saying "He will come out of this alright but he will have gained a lot of knowledge, knowledge he needs for what is to come in the future".

Marlaia then stopped pacing and stood as she waited for the trials to end and Revan to appear.

Jedi Temple corridor

Revan walked down a dark corridor with no lights on at all and then suddenly the entire room was illuminated and Revan saw a man standing ahead of him in the centre of the room.

Revan knew who the man was it was Darth Revan or at least it was the force spirit of Darth Revan and he looked ready for a fight and if he wanted a fight Revan would be more than happy to give him one.

Revan took out his sword and he ran at the entity determined to fight him till his last breath and oddly as he got within striking distance Darth Revan disappeared. Revan immediately stopped in his tracks and started looking around as he knew full well that Darth Revan was in the room somewhere hiding.

Revan only held a tighter grip on his sword. Revan then heard a noise and turned around and as he did out of the corner of his eye Revan saw Darth Revan prepare to attack him Revan then raised his sword and blocked Darth Revans attack successfully.

Revan stayed on the defensive as Darth Revan continued his attacks blocking attack after attack with his sword. Revan kept blocking all of Darth Revan's attacks and then he saw an opening he decided to exploit the force to push Darth Revan right into a wall on the other side of the room.

Revan used the force to run up to Darth Revan and before the former Sith could get up Revan stabbed the spirit in the head killing him again. Revan then saw and heard the ground shake all around him and then in front of him a large hole in the ground opened up and as soon as the dust was settled Revan saw a flight of stairs leading below.

Revan started walking down the flight of stairs and as he did Revan knew that whenever he was heading was old very old and he doubted the Jedi Council even knew about it.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and appeared in front of 4 star destroyers and as the ships opened fire the man on the bridge smiled as shock overcame all the commanders on each ship as their weapons didn't even affect the massive ship at all.

The Chanso then retaliated against them with a barrage of weapons fire that destroyed each ship with very little effort. And as the ship began destroying all escape pods 1 was left intact to tell others of what they had witnessed here today.

As soon as their mission was complete the Chanso went back into hyperspace looking for more targets.

Jedi Temple

Revan walked down the last step and he now found himself staring at a sealed door with old Jedi language writing all over it. Revan knew what the words meant but he couldn't believe it, according to what he was reading beyond this door was the resting place of Sith Lord Darth Revan and his wife Bastilla Shan.

Revan then gathered the force around him and in 1 swift move he burst the door opened and he stepped inside.

Authors notes well that's chapter 23 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And i hope people liked the riddles in these chapters and some were from the Hobbitt by JJR Tokien so credit for those riddles goes to him.


	24. Chapter 24

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are five of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it. And to all my readers have a happy new year.

Chapter 24 talks with ancestors

Jedi Temple

Revan walked into the room and immediately in the very middle of the room were 2 identical sarcophagus and Revan knew whose bodies were in them, Bastilla and Darth Revan however he wasn't about to open them just to see if he was right.

Revan heard something behind him and as he turned around to see what caused that noise all he saw was nothing but the flight of stairs he walked down to get here.

Revan then decided to walk towards the sarcophagus's to get a better look at them and see if he found something that could tell why this room was shown to him. As Revan stood in front of them he felt something in the force and Revan knew it was telling him to open the sarcophagus of Darth Revan up and look inside it.

Revan then used the force to open the sarcophagus up and as a large amount of dust sprang up from the now open sarcophagus Revan shielded his eyes and as soon as the dust was gone Revan looked inside and there was the remains of Darth Revan the once feared Lord of the Sith and hero of the Mandaloran Wars and in his hands was a lightsaber.

Revan knew that the lightsaber must have belonged to Darth Revan at some point. Revan then held the lightsaber in his hands and he activated it. A black coloured sword emerged from the hilt.

Revan then heard a voice say "I knew that someone would find this place and I knew that the person who did would be a descendant of the family me and my husband started long ago".

Revan turned around he saw the spirit of Bastilla Shan the wife of Darth Revan in front of him. The woman continued by saying "I would imagine you have a lot of questions for me don't you?. I'll answer them if you answer my question, what is your name and are you my great grandchild?".

Revan answered "My name is Revan and I am a descendant from you and your husbands bloodline and I am your great grandchild. Here's some questions I have first, why was this room made and how and why did Revan disappear after he defeated Malak on the Star Forge?".

Bastilla answered "This room was made by the Jedi Council as my dying wish to commemorate Revan and myself and I don't know why Darth Revan left after he killed Malak, all I know was that he went to fight something and he went off alone even though I wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let me because I was pregnant at the time. And I died before he returned. Now what else do you want to ask me Revan?".

Revan didn't say a word at first as he took in what he was just told, Revan only said "Ok I want to know the reason who decided that yours and Darth Revans bloodline be used as a weapon by the Jedi against the Sith and anything else that threatened harm towards the Republic?".

Bastilla answered "That was the decision of the Jedi Council, they decided that mere days after I died, they thought the Sith would get a leader to unite them to fight us after Malaks death and Revans disappearance but they didn't and in the midst of their infighting they destroyed each other. They then kept the bloodline going as they knew the Sith threat was still out there in the galaxy and it still is even today. And they had help from their friends in the Shade Organization".

Revan only said "You can tell that there are Sith still alive right now?. Do you know where they are?". Bastilla nodded and Revan said "Did you hate the Shade Organization?".

Bastilla said "Yes I hated that group, they claimed they were on the same side as the Jedi Order but their methods were anything but the same as the Jedi, they committed massacres just to save certain people in the war, and they left us to fight the Sith under Malak alone without any help from them at all".

Revan was then about to say something when another voice said "Darth Revan was more then just a war hero, he was also a great teacher to me". Revan looked behind him and he was surprised to see the spirit of Darth Revan's former apprentice and former dark lord of the Sith Darth Malak in front of him.

Bastilla looked at Malak with anger and said "What are you doing here Malak?".

Malak answered "I am here for 1 simple reason my apprentice, I am here to beg my old masters forgiveness as I now realise that he always was the true dark lord of the Sith not me".

Bastilla then said "He isn't here Malak so what are you going to do wait here for centuries till he comes here?".

Malak said "If I have to Bastilla I will".

Revan then said "Listen both of you I came here because I need to stop a threat which threatens to destroy the entire galaxy, so will you both help me or not?".

Revan then explained the Chanso threat to both of them and once he was finished his explanation Malak and Bastilla agreed to help him anyway they could.

Malak then said curiously "Ok Revan what happens now?".

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director looked at the image in front of him and then a hologram of Zhou and he said "Director my men have not been able to find the Star Map on Tatooine as there have been a lot of sand storms on the planet since it was found by Darth Revan 4 thousand years ago. Don't worry sir we will not give up until we find it".

The Director then said "If you don't find it soon Zhou, I'll have you reassigned to a job in which your life expectancy will be severely shortened, do you understand me?".

Zhou nodded and his hologram disappeared and the Director lit a cigar in an attempt to calm his growing feelings of anger and frustration.

Jedi Temple

Revan looked at Malak and Bastilla before he said "I need you both to train me in the force and train me in what I need to know to defeat the twins and the Chanso research ship. And I need you to help me find Sith masters so I can learn the dark side of the force, as I will need to know more then the light side when I fight them".

Suddenly Malak and Bastilla's spirits ran at Revan and soon Revan knew what the two spirits had just done, they had just merged with Revan's body and soul and they were now as much a part of him as any part of his body and everything that they knew he now knew as well.

Revan also now knew where the Sith masters where and he knew how to find them.

Authors notes well that's chapter 24 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	25. Chapter 25

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And a warning if anyone reading this fic has not read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are five of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it. Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with the chapter.

Chapter 25 search for masters and answers

Jedi temple

Revan left the tomb and headed back to the hanger bay so he could look for the Sith masters and learn what he needed to learn from them. As Revan was walking to the hanger bay he said to himself "This feels completely weird".

Batilla said "Revan before you leave take Darth Revan's armour and my lightsaber it's what he would have wanted". Revan then opened the other sarcophagus and retrieved Bastilla's lightsaber and he then took Revan's armour which was similar to his own armour.

Revan then left the tomb and he did the tomb sealed shut behind him. Revan headed to the hanger bay and as he did Revan knew that he had changed physically since the merging with Malak and Bastilla's spirits, he was now taller then he was before, his eyes had changed colour and his hair colour was changed to black from it's previous brown colour.

Revan then entered the hanger bay and he saw Marlaia was standing next to the ship doing some repairs on it. Revan then slowly walked up towards her and said "I got through the trials alright Marlaia. Now do you need any help with the repairs?".

Marlaia nodded and Revan started to assist her and he knew that she saw the changes to Revan but she wasn't saying anything about it now, he knew she would ask about it later on.

Once the repairs were finished Marlaia got the ship ready for their new mission. Revan then decided that he should talk to Shaak Ti and see if what happened to him had happened to any other Jedi before.

Revan started looking for Shaak Ti and he decided that the first place to begin searching was the Jedi council chamber and when he got there he didn't find Shaak Ti but in the middle of the room still there was the body of his old squad leader and his friend commander Razor.

Revan was in shock and he was beyond angry that Razor still hadn't been given a decent burial or that his body hadn't been removed from the Jedi temple yet.

Revan then sat down next to Razor's body and closed his eyes as he remembered his old friend and a man who was like the father he never had in his life. Ever since Razor had died that night to save the others in Alpha Squad and most importantly Viper from death at Vader's hands, Revan had been angry at Viper and he had blamed him for Razors death and it was only till a few weeks before the Chanso mission that he had actually started to forgive Viper for what happened.

Revan then heard footsteps behind him and as he turned around to see who it was he wasn't surprised to see that it was Shaak Ti. She then sat down next to Revan and said "I know you were angry at Viper for what happened to Razor during order 66. I also know you forgave him before the mission on the Chanso, and I know you were also angry at me as much as you were mad at Viper. Now Revan I am going to tell you something, that no one knows not even Vader. I have been having trouble staying on this path, I have been tempted to give into the urge to use the dark side of the force to get revenge against the Chanso test subjects myself, as I have been recently feeling a lot of conflicting emotions and I have been feeling an anger that I'm not sure I can control it, how do you deal with it Revan?".

Revan answered "It's hard to keep your emotions in check and that its not wrong to feel anger at what happened to Viper. I am angry at them for all the people they have killed in their quest for revenge and I assure you that I will stop them or I will die trying".

Shaak Ti and Revan then talked about Revan's merge and he was told that it hadn't happened to any other Jedi before ever in the history of the Jedi Order. Once they were done talking Revan used the force to lift Razors body out of the room and give him the burial he deserved.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and waited for word that Revan was outside of the Jedi Temple he would let his men go after Revan and kill him at their own discretion and once the Director knew Revan was dead he would stop the Chanso threat and then he would be able to do whatever he wanted to do and no one would be able to stop him at all.

The Director then lit a cigar and continued to wait for word from his men.

Jedi temple

After Razor's body was given to the soldiers for burial Revan headed back to the hanger bay. When he got there Marlaia was already in the cockpit and she then said "Where are we going now Revan?".

Revan then said "We are now going to Korriban there are Sith masters there who can train me in the dark side of the force".

The ship left the Jedi temple and headed into orbit of the planet before it went into hyperspace to it's new destination unaware that their ship was being followed by another ship and Cobra sat in the cockpit of his ship and said to himself "Revan your days of running and hiding are over, there will be nowhere left to run when I find you".

Unknown to Cobra however he was also being followed and this person also wanted Revan dead.

Authors notes well that's chapter 25 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	26. Chapter 26

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are five of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it. Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with the fic.

Chapter 26 arrivals on long forgotten graveyards

Imperial transport ship

As the ship emerged from hyperspace and was in orbit of Korriban Revan heard Malak say in his head "Ah it will be great to be back on Korriban, reminds me of the good old days".

Bastilla's voice then said "Oh yes you remember the good old days when you killed innocent people for fun don't you Malak, I'm sure you found it amusing".

Malak didn't say a word in response and Revan piloted the ship to land at the ruins of the Sith Academy knowing that would be a great place to start looking for his Sith teachers.

As the ship got closer and closer to the ruins and he knew that the dark side of the force was very strong in the area, stronger then it should normally be and Revan now knew that his Sith teachers were near the ruins and now all he had to do was find them and get them to teach him all they knew.

The ship then landed near the ruins and as Revan and Marlaia exited the ship they saw that the area was in more disarray then the Jedi Temple was and Revan knew this fighting had taken place 4 thousand years ago after Darth Revan left, it was here that all the remaining Sith battled for the right to lead their empire and it ended with the death of every last 1 of them and with no leader the Sith Empire fell apart.

Revan and Marlaia then started looking around and after a few hours of searching all they found so far were dead bodies and no Sith masters or anywhere they would be at all.

Suddenly Malak said "Revan I recommend you look in the tomb on the far left side of the area, there is something in there that I think you need to see and it concerns my old master".

Revan decided to take Malaks advice and he and Marlaia headed to the tomb and entered it looking for answers they needed. The two of them then found what they were looking for and what they found, it was a Star Map that led to the Star Forge.

Revan then walked over to it and he activated it and soon he was given partial coordinates to the Star Forge. As soon as Revan had the coordinates written he told Marlaia to put them in the ships navigational system and see what they get out of it.

However as Marlaia left the tomb the door was shut and it was locked shut behind her leaving Revan trapped in the tomb. Revan took out his sword and he looked around the tomb for the person who had just sealed the tomb shut.

As Revan started his search so far he didn't find the person and as he entered another room in the tomb Revan was grabbed from behind and a long cord was wrapped around his neck and the man started trying to choke the life out of Revan.

Revan was having so much difficulty breathing he couldn't use the force on this man and rammed the back of his head against this man to get the killer to let go and after the third hit he succeeded.

Revan quickly turned around and he saw the person who just tried to kill him was the exact same person who tried to kill him and Marlaia on Nar Shaddar and the man said in a mechanised tone of voice "Now your running away from me is over Revan, now I will kill you. Then I'll kill your girlfriend and you wont be able to stop me".

Revan only stood up dropped his sword and he raised his fists. The man then went on the attack with a barrage of punches and kicks and Revan avoided them all. Revan then punched the man in the face so hard that it cracked thought the mans visor.

The man now had cuts started to bled all over his face, however he ignored this pain and kicked Revan into a nearby wall. The man held Revan up against the wall and started punching him in the stomach so hard that blood started to pour out of his mouth.

The man smiled at this and started throwing Revan against wall after wall after wall. Revan was then dragged by the man up the stairs to the roof of the tomb where he was going to throw Revan off the roof and kill him that way.

As soon as Cobra had Revan on the roof he dragged him to the edge of the roof and just as he was about to throw Revan off it. Revan punched the man in the face and knocked him down to the ground.

As the man was on the ground Revan started kicking the man so hard that he heard at least 2 ribs crack maybe more were broken. Revan then put a leg against the mans neck and as he was prepared to snap his neck, he wanted to use this time to get some information out of him.

Revan said "Why are you trying to kill me and who sent you after me in the first place?". Revan already suspected that he knew who sent this man after him.

The man didn't say a word and Revan brought his leg down tighter on the mans neck cutting more of his oxygen supply which he now badly needed in light of his injuries.

The man then said "The Director sent me to kill you along with a team, but they were wiped out by 1 of the Chanso twins. And I swear that I will kill you Revan along with your whore of a girlfriend".

Revan then punched the man in the face twice and knocked out a few of his teeth in anger sd he grabbed the man and he held him over the edge of the roof. Revan then said "Are you finished with your mission now?".

The man only spat out blood at Revan and said with a sick smile on his face "You don't get it Revan, do you. This will not end until 1 of us is dead".

Revan knew the man was right and he then threw the man off the roof to his death. Revan then turned around and was about to use the force to get back to the ground safely but to his surprise he saw 2 people standing in front of him, it was Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus 2 of the three legendary immortal dark lords of the Sith.

Authors notes well that's chapter 26 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	27. Chapter 27

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are five of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

.

Chapter 27 talks of evil

Korriban tomb

Revan looked at both Sith lords and he was in shock to see both of them in front of him alive and well as they were supposed to have died nearly 4 thousand years ago.

Revan then said "How long have you two been watching me?".

Sion answered ""We have both been watching you ever since you and your friend landed here and we only revealed ourselves after we were sure you weren't just another weak Jedi, and when you used your anger against that assassin we knew you weren't just a regular Jedi as you have both the light and dark sides of the force within you. And I can tell you have the blood of Darth Revan within you".

Revan said "I am a descendant of Darth Revan the true lord of the Sith, and I am here because I need your help. No doubt you have each sensed a great disturbance in the force and something that has a insatiable hunger for revenge. I also can guarantee you that they will not stop with wiping out the Jedi Order, the Republic and the Shade Organization. When they are finished destroying all of us they are going to come after you and destroy you both".

Suddenly dozens of black robed people appeared all around the three of them and Revan knew that these people were Nihilus and Sion's students in their own Sith Academy.

Sion then said "You don't know for sure that these people are going to come after us after they are finished with the Republic. Where exactly is your proof Revan?".

Revan only answered with some anger in his voice "Sion I have fought these two men and they made clear that their intention is to wipe us all out because of what the Emperor and the Shade Organization done to them in their experiments. And my proof Sion is that Nihilus can no doubt sense that this is the twins intent, after all you know I'm right don't you Nihilus?".

Nihilus nodded and Revan said to Sion "Do you believe me now Sion?. If so will you both help me?".

Both men nodded and Revan smiled.

Unknown space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and attacked the star destroyers in front of it over the planet of Malachor 5. Within a few moments both ships were destroyed by the Chanso and the ship stayed in orbit of the cracked planet for a few minutes as the man on the bridge looked at the planet in front of him.

To him the planet was a symbol of him and his brother right now they were destroyed in more ways than 1 and he knew that after he and his brother got their revenge their wounds would heal. The Chanso then went into hyperspace.

Eclipse class superstar destroyer

The Director sat in his office and then a hologram of Zhou appeared in front of him. The Director blew cigar smoke out of his mouth before he said with irritation in his voice "What is it Zhou?".

Zhou replied "Sir our men on Korriban have reported that Revan has found the Star Map there and he accessed it and they report that Cobra fought him but Revan apparently beat him and killed him".

The Director stood up and said "This is unacceptable Zhou, do you hear me I don't care what it takes I don't care how it's done I want this Revan situation handled and I want him dead understand Zhou?".

Zhou nodded and his hologram disappeared and the Director lit another cigar to calm his anger.

Korriban tomb

Revan stood in front of Sion and Nihilus in the middle of the empty tomb and was ready for whatever they were about to teach him. Sion then said "Revan what we are going to teach you is the abilities to use abilities used by the Sith, like force lightening and force absorb. Now Revan are you ready to begin your training?".

Revan smiled and said "I am ready now lets get started Sion". As soon as Revan said that both Sith masters charged at Revan who took out his lightsabers to defend himself from their attacks.

Authors notes well that's chapter 27 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	28. Chapter 28

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas doesand a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 28 training in darkness begins

Korriban tomb

Revan held his two lightsabers and he blocked the attacks from both Sith as they held their red lightsabers in their hands. Revan was then about to use the force to fight both men but each of them unleashed Sith lightening at him.

Revan was barley able to roll out of the way of Nihilus's lightening and he used his lightsabers to deflect Sion lightening right back at him who wasn't able to avoid it and he screamed in pain as the lightening surged throughout his already torn apart body.

Revan used this time to go on the attack against Nihilus but as he got within 5 feet of him he fell to the ground in pain as Nihilus attacked him through the force and he was now feeding off Revans force powers.

As Nihilus feed off Revan Sion got up and then both men stopped their attacks and Revan stood up and Sion said "You are good Revan, now you will begin your training with me and I will instruct you in lightsaber techniques you can use in battle against your enemies and when that is finished Nihilus will help you train you in the force".

Revan nodded and said "Well Sion let's get started on the training".

Revan then raised his lightsabers and Sion did the same and Revans training was started. Sion decided to start by showing Revan various styles of fighting using the lightsaber that were used by alot of legendary Sith Lords over the years including Darth Revan, Malak and also by Darth Sidious himself.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and drank a scotch as the massive warship emerged from hyperspace and was now in orbit of the famous city planet known as Coruscant.

The Director stood up and walked out of his office with the glass of scotch in his hands and he headed towards the ships bridge. As he headed to the bridge he saw his operatives of all various species in the entire galaxy from Rodian to Human to Mandalorian doing their daily work on the ship.

The Director then entered the bridge and Cazki said "Sir we are here like you wanted, now what do you want us to do sir?". The Director then looked out the window at the planet and thought of what his options before saying a single word and he then said "Can the Republic army see us, or are our jamming devices interfering with their scanners?".

Cazki replied "They cant see us sir, now what do you want us to do?". The Director then answered "Tell Vader all that we know about Species 775 and also inform Vader that we have the Star Forge in our hands and that Revan is dead".

Cazki nodded and as soon as the transmissions were sent the warship went back into hyperspace and was back on it's regular heading.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and attacked all of the Republic ships in front of them and as soon as all the ships were destroyed except for 1 single escape pod the ship went back into hyperspace looking for more targets to destroy.

Corcuscant Chancellors office

Vader entered his office and sat at his desk and as he activated his terminal he saw he had a message from the Director of the Shade Organization himself. Vader then accessed the message and read it and as he read it Vader was so angry that he stood up and activated a holographic projector and he then found himself face to face with the Director himself.

The Director then said curiously "What do you Vader don't you know that I am a very busy man?".

Vader only angrily answered "Director do you remember a agreement that the two of us made recently?. If not then I will remind you shall I, the agreement was that I gave you the power to go after the Chanso threat and you would be able to do it with no chances of any form of reprisal at all from the Senate, from Revan or from me. And I told you that if you did anything else at all aside from that or continued the experiments that were started by Sidious and I would kill you myself. And now I know you have broken this agreement by killing Revan in cold blood, now what I want to know is what are you going to do now?".

The Director didn't say a word for a minute as he smoked his cigar and after he blew out cigar smoke he answered "I am going to stop the Chanso threat and then I'm going to hopefully be able to continue my job in safeguarding the galaxy from any further threats like species 775 hopefully without any further interruption's Vader. And you should also know this, you don't frighten me at all, nothing really does actually".

Vader didn't say a word as he clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. Vader than said to the Director "I promise you this, after the Chanso threat is dealt with, I will kill you myself Director. And you wont be able to hide from me forever".

Vaders hologram disappeared and the Director only blew cigar smoke out of his mouth and he wasn't fazed by Vader's threat at all, as he knew that Vader was just a small fish in a big pond and that the Director himself was something bigger.

Korriban tomb

Revan held Darth Revans lightsaber in his hands as he blocked all the attacks that Sion was doing in an attempt to defeat him in this sparring match. After a few minutes of continued blocking Revan went on the attack as he took out his second lightsaber and soon he disarmed Sion and both men knew that Revan had won this sparring match, but his training was still going to continue on for a good while yet.

Authors notes well that's chapter 28 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	29. Chapter 29

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas doesand a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 29 training in darkness continues

Korriban tomb

Revan stood in front of Sion in the middle of the empty room and Sion said "You have done well in your training so far Revan, but you have a lot more to learn". Revan knew that Sion was right and he did have a lot to learn.

Sion and Revan then started another sparring match and this time both men used the force to help them in this fight and soon it was Sion who was using the force to ran behind Revan as he got up from an attack by Sion and as Sion tried to attack Revan from behind, Revan avoided the attack.

As soon as Revan dodged Sion's lightsaber he used his two lightsabers and went on the offensive against Sion. Revan used all the styles of fighting that Sion had taught him to help him in this fight along with fighting styles of the Jedi and a few others from hand to hand combat specialists and with his use of these fighting styles Revan was now in an even fight against Sion.

However just as Revan was about to disarm Sion again the man used to force to push Revan back into the wall and launched himself against Revan as he went on the attack using his lightsaber. Revan then blocked all the attacks and then he used force speed to get behind Sion and he defeated him with a quick motion of his lightsabers and he disarmed Sion and Revan knew that he had beaten him once again.

Revan then stood up and he started to walk away from Sion who then held his lightsaber in his hands and he charged at Revan with his lightsaber activated.

Revan then used the force to block Sions attack and as Sion fell to the ground he put his lightsabers at Sions neck and he then dropped his lightsaber and acknowledged defeat once again.

Revan helped Sion up to his feet and said "Ok Sion so what now?".

Unknown space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and attacked the Republic ship in front of the ship and as the Republic ship was in flames and only a few survivors were left alive the Chanso went back into hyperspace before the Republic fleet arrived to investigate what happened.

Korriban tomb

Sion led Revan to another part of the tomb and as the two of them entered the room Revan saw that the room was filled with lightsaber crystals. Sion said "There is a lot of history in this room, lightsabers are here from the time of the first Sith, from Darth Revan and Malak's time and even a few of them are from the time of the Old Sith. In fact there is 1 crystal here which I want to give to you".

Sion then showed Revan a red crystal and as Revan observed it Sion said "This crystal is the first 1 that was used by Darth Revan when he first became the Sith Lord, so I think it's time that it was returned to you". Sion gave the crystal to Revan who nodded in gratitude as both men left the room and headed back to the academy to resume their training.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office smiling as he looked at the holographic image of two Star Forges in front of him. A hologram of Zhou appeared and said "Director I have good news for you, our men on Kashyyyk have successfully found the Star Map there and we now three of the maps, sir I don't think we need the fourth Star Map as we have most of the coordinates".

The Director said "Don't be so confident Zhou, we will not look for the Star Forge until we have all the coordinates not just three fourths of it understand?".

Zhou nodded and his hologram as the Director smiled at the info he was given and that he was now only 1 step away from finding the Star Forge and the Director was only a few steps away from his ultimate goal.

Korriban Sith academy a few days later

Revan and Sion entered the academy Sion had Nihilus had rebuilt after it's destruction during the Sith civil war and as they entered the room Sion said to Revan "You have done a lot of training Revan and that you have also done very well in your training and it's now almost complete. You have only 1 thing left to do before its finished".

Revan knew what the last thing he had to do was and he got ready for another fight against Sion. Sion then continued by saying "I know you think you will be fighting me, but you wont be fighting me, you'll be fighting someone else in that room".

Sion pointed to a room ahead of them with 1 light shining in the middle of the dark room and as Revan entered the room the door was closed behind him. Revan immediately headed to the middle of the room using force speed and as soon as he got there the entire room went dark then it was quickly illuminated and Revan saw that he was surrounded by all of the students of the Sith academy.

Revan used the force to push all of them away so he could get in a better fighting stance against his enemies. Revan then took out both of his lightsabers and went on the offensive against his enemies.

Revan eventually was able to defeat most of your enemies and now it was down to him and only five of their students were left to fight against him in this fight. Revan held both lightsabers in his hands and waited for his enemies to make the first move against him.

Two of them tried to attack him and Revan defeated them with little effort and he used this advantage to use force speed so he could defeat the other three students. And as the last student was disarmed the door opened and Sion entered clapping his hands.

Sion then said "Brilliant Revan that was brilliant now your training with me is complete".

Authors notes well that's chapter 29 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	30. Chapter 30

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas doesand a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Chapter 30 hungry for knowledge

Korriban Sith academy

Revan stood in front of Darth Nihilus as he was now ready to start learning the various force powers used by the Sith as well as Nihilus's own powers that he himself made when he was a Sith Lord.

Revan then asked "Ok Nihilus what are you going to teach me first here?". The Sith answered "Revan I am going first going to teach you, the Sith technique known as crush as with 1 motion you can crush your enemies neck in half, are you ready to begin?".

Revan nodded and Nihilus said "Ok let's get started Revan". Suddenly Nihilus's students brought in a prisoner and Nihilus said "Now Revan use force crush to break his neck".

As the students let go of the prisoner Revan used the force to make sure the man couldn't try to run off and escape and in a few short seconds he snapped the mans neck with 1 quick motion. Nihilus smiled and said "Now Revan you demonstrated that you can deflect Sith lightening now lets see how good you are at producing it".

Revan used the force to generate lightening at the end of his fingers and then fired the lightening at the wall leaving a huge hole in the middle of it much to the delight of Nihilus and all of his students.

Revan then looked at the Sith master and said "Alright Nihilus what do you want to teach me to do next?".

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office with a cigar held in his hands and he smiled as he thought of his future with all of his hopes and dreams coming true. The Director then looked at the person in front of him and the smile was wiped off his face as he said "It's all falling apart, everything that we have done, all the work, all the victories all the sacrifices that we have made, all now don't matter as we are up against the greatest threat in the galactic history, from an experiment that my Organization helped create. I cant begin to tell you where it all went wrong. All I can tell is the events that led up to this, these experiments were conducted by the Galactic Empire and the Shade Organization so we could make the force into a drug that could give the army limited control of the force when before they didn't even have the force within them at all. However it failed and now the test subjects have run amok and they want to kill all of us".

The Director then took a drag of his cigar before he continued by saying "Revan has now learned the truth of his birthright and will undoubtedly try to take over this Organization when he returns from his training in the force. Do you know why I asked you here, you've never ever betrayed me and I now I need your help. Now I need someone to trust".

Padme Amidala stood up and said "I'll help you Director, it's not to late to stop him".

Padme then left the office as the Director continued smoking his cigar with a smile on his face.

Korriban Sith academy

Revan stood in front of Nihilus as he tried once again to use force absorption on the person in front of him and drain him of his force powers and his life but again he failed for the sixth time in a row now.

Nihilus then said "Try again Revan and remember that you have to imagine that you are literally sucking the life out of him". Revan tried again and as he did what Nihilus told him to do this time the attempt worked and he drained the man in front of him completely of his force powers and his life as well.

Nihilus said "Good work Revan now try it on multipliable people, there are a few people imprisoned in the jail and there you can try force absorption on all of them and see if you kill them all at once".

Revan then headed down to jail and used force absorption on all of the prisoners in the room and he was happy when he killed all four of the prisoners at once. However as Revan headed back to the main room he saw some of the academy students were now looking at him in fear and Revan knew that he was now feared here by all of the Sith trainees in the academy.

Revan entered the middle of the main room and saw Nihilus standing there watching him as if he saw something Revan didn't see in himself. Nihilus then said to Revan "You have well so far Revan, now I am going to teach you how to use the force to control the minds of your victims and use that to your advantage. And once you master that I will teach you the art of Deadly Sight, with that power you can use the force to inflict great pain on your enemies and even kill them merely by looking at them out of the corner of your own eye".

Revan smiled as he now began his training in mind control to force a man to stab himself in the hand and once he had that done successfully he would get the man to kill himself by disembowelling himself.

Revan soon after a few hours of trying mastered mind control and he smirked evilly as he was now surrounded by 7 dead bodies all of them kill themselves by his manipulations.

Authors notes well that's chapter 30 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	31. Chapter 31

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it

Chapter 31 hunger in darkness

Korriban Sith academy

Revan looked at the man who was on the ground in front of him crying at him to spare his life and let him live promising to not tell anyone what he saw in the academy. Revan tried to use Deadly Sight but he couldn't master it for some unknown reason and after he tenth attempt at failure Revan took out a lightsaber and killing the crying man in his anger and rage.

Revan then decided to leave the academy for a few hours and talk to Marlaia as he hasn't been able to since he started his training but academy students informed Marlaia what Revan was doing and gave them any supplies they needed for their transport ship.

However as Revan got to the ship he noticed that Marlaia was repairing the ships minor systems as they were slightly damaged by a recent sand storm and that she didn't notice the escaped prisoner from the academy approach her with a knife in his hands.

The man stabbed Marlaia in the back and as the man smiled at the sight of her blood Revan looked at the man right in the eyes and the man suddenly started screaming in pain and then dropped dead right in front of Marlaia who was in shock at what she just saw and wondered how did that happen.

Revan quickly ran over to Marlaia and used force heal to heal her of the stab wound. Revan then helped Marlaia stand up and Revan saw she was looking at him differently then she usually did. Revan only said "What is it Marlaia what's wrong?".

Marlaia answered "Revan when you killed that man your eyes changed to blood red and when you healed me your eyes changed again this time into pure white, what the hell is going on, what is happening to you Revan?".

Revan was in shock when he heard this and didn't know what to say to her as he himself was now wondering just what was happening to him. Revan then stood and decided to go see Nihilus and Sion and ask them that very question Marlaia had just asked him.

Suddenly Malak said to Revan "Revan me and Bastilla can tell you what is happening to you, those two don't anything about it at all so don't bother asking them".

Bastilla then said "Revan what is happening to you is this, Revan you have now gained accessed to all of the dark and light sides of the force that every last single one of your descendants ever had".

Malak then explained to a confused and shocked Revan "When you killed that prisoner you used all of the dark side of the force all of them ever had, all of their anger, all of their rage and hatred that they ever felt was at your disposal and that's why your eyes had changed colour when you killed him".

Bastilla said "This also happened when you healed Marlaia that was you using all the light side of the force that they all had ever used before. Revan you don't have control of both sides of the force all of the time and you only have access to 1 of them at a certain time Revan. Revan in all essence you have become the ultimate form of neutrality in the force".

Revan was shocked when he heard this but given his family history he wasn't at all surprised. Revan then asked "Ok so now what do I do?".

Unknown space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and destroyed the ships in front of them and as the last ship burst into flames the massive research ship went back into hyperspace just as the Republic fleets got the distress signal the ship sent before it was attacked and destroyed.

Corcuscant senate building

Padme Amadellia sat in her office and looking at the documents she had just written up to give to the police and she smiled as she sent them to the authorities.

Soon she knew once the police looked at the evidence that was sent to them that they would issue an alert for Revan to be found and arrested for charges of working with criminal organizations like the Exchange and then Revan would be in jail for the rest of his life and the Director would remain in charge of the Shade Organization just like it was meant to be.

Korriban Sith academy

Revan entered the academy and headed to the main room and when he got there he saw Nihilus standing in front of him with Sion standing alongside him waiting for him.

Revan then said curiously "Alright so what else do I have to learn here?". Sion answered "Revan there is nothing else we can teach you and you have completed your training congratulations".

Revan smiled as he said his thanks and goodbyes to both men as he left the academy and headed off to find the last master he needed to train him in the dark side of the force and then he would be able to defeat the twins and stop the Chanso threat to the galaxy.

Authors notes well that's chapter 31 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	32. Chapter 32

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it

Chapter 32 looking for the last master

Korriban surface

Revan headed back to the ship and as he entered it he wasn't at all surprised to see Marlaia in the cockpit ready to get the ship off to wherever Revan wanted to go to.

Marlaia then with a big smile on her face asked "So Revan exactly where are we going next?". Malak then said "Revan the last Sith Lord you need to train you is on Malachor 5 and he has a lot of things to teach you that no one else can teach you ever, even in the future".

Bastilla suddenly said "He's right Revan as much as I would hate to ever say such a thing he is in this case however absolutely right, you have to go there now or you may never get another chance".

Reven then looked at Marlaia and said "Lets head to Malachor 5 and after all of this business with the Chanso is over how about we both go out for a drink anywhere in the galaxy you want to go". Marlaia nodded in agreement and set the ships destination for Malachor 5 as the ship left the planet of Korriban behind them. And now headed towards the Mandaloran system.

Korriban Sith Academy

Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus walked throughout the temple observing their students in their training in the dark side of the force. Suddenly the two men felt a big disturbance in the force and to their surprise this disturbance was inside the academy itself.

Both men immediately gathered their students and went after this threat to their academy. As they all arrived at the training grounds they saw 1 man in the middle of the room with lightsaber gauntlets and with an evil smile on his face as he got ready to fight everyone in the academy.

Sion pointed at the man and yelled at his students "Finish him!". All of them attacked the man and a few minutes this man had killed all of the academy students leaving only Sion and Nihilus left to fight him.

Both Sith Lords took out their lightsabers and they prepared to fight this man and avenge the deaths of their students. The man only said "You both think your so powerful don't you, well let me tell you this none of you can compare to the power of me or my brother and I will crush you both like little tiny bugs".

Sion and Nihilus didn't say a word in response as they preferred to fight rather than stand around talking. The two of them then went on the attack determined to defeat this man right here right now in their academy.

However as both Sith attacked the man with the force and with their lightsabers they saw that their attacks were not hurting the man at all. And just as both men were to try to attack again they found that they couldn't move at all no matter how hard they tried and then they knew what the man was doing he was sucking the life and the force out of them.

The man then used the force to take Sion and Nihilus's lightsabers out of their hands and walked over to them smiling as he said "It's amazing what the force can do isn't it, it can wipe someones entire memory, keep a man in constant pain like you Sion alive for thousands of years and allow a spirit like you Nihilus alive to feed off the force and life of others to sustain yourself. Now with me and my brother the force has given us pure limitless power and the potential to do anything we want. I mean I destroyed the Death Star with 1 flick of hand. And now look at what I am going to do to the two of you".

The man then held both Sith Lords in the air as they were now in blinding agonizing pain. Then the man crushed their bodies by closing his fists. And as their force spirits appeared in place of their bodies the man merely crushed their spirits giving him and his brother even more power to use against their enemies in their quest for revenge.

The man then left the academy with an evil smile on his face. Suddenly as he was preparing to continue going after Revan his brother contacted him through the force.

His brother on the bridge of the Chanso said "Brother stop hunting down Revan, I have what we need to defeat him and with what we now have at our disposal not even Revan will be able to stand against us. Return to the ship immediately".

His brother nodded in understanding and smiled as they now had what they needed and now no one could stop them at all not the Republic, not the Jedi not the Sith not Revan not anyone. As the man left the entire academy and all it's tombs were destroyed by a huge sandstorm.

Imperial transport ship

Revan felt a huge disturbance in the force go through him and he knew what that meant it meant that Sion and Nihilus were dead at the hands of the two twins.

Revan took a few deep breaths to try and calm down and stop the anger he was feeling from taking over and potentially hurting Marlaia or himself but it wasn't working at all despite his best efforts.

Suddenly Revan saw Marlaia grab his hands and instantly the anger was gone and Revan was alright, as he nodded his thanks to her the ship then emerged from hyperspace and was in orbit of the half dead planet known to the entire galaxy as Malachor 5.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director opened his messages on his terminal in his office and he smiled when he saw the message he received from Padme that she had sent the evidence to the police and they were now at this very moment issuing a galaxy wide warrant for Revans arrest for treason and terrorism as well as association with criminal groups like the Exchange.

The Director then opened a bottle of champagne in celebration of this good news.

Authors notes well that's chapter 32 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	33. Chapter 33

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it

Chapter 33 training concluded part 1

Imperial transport ship

The transport ship was in orbit of the planet was surrounded by the remains of hundreds of other ships from the Mandalorian Wars and the battle that took place here so long ago.

Revan then set the ship to land at the ancient Sith Academy on the planets surface knowing full that is where the Sith master will be as it's only habitable place on the entire planet as everywhere else was too dangerous due to the poison and the cracks in the planets surface.

As the ship arrived at the academy's landing platform Revan saw dozens of Sith assassins appear in front of the ship and they all bowed as Revan and Marlaia exited the transport ship. As the two of them entered the at right place and he knew that this Sith master was waiting for him somewhere inside the academy.

A Sith warrior then appeared in front of them and said "Revan good to see you arrived here safely, please both of you follow me the grandmaster is expecting you both in the council chamber".

As the two of them were lead through the academy the two of them saw to their shock that all the Jedi and Sith symbols on the walls were scratched and none of them knew why that was.

The warrior led the two of them to a room which was very similar to the Jedi council chamber on Corcuscant in the Jedi Temple and as Revan saw that there were 9 Sith masters in the room.

The 1 in the middle of the room stood up and said "Finally you are here Revan now we can start your training. Everyone else leave us now". All the other Sith masters and Marlaia left the room and after the last of them were gone the doors leading into the room were sealed shut.

The grandmaster of the Sith then said to Revan "You have learned from Jedi masters Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, Yoda and Bastilla Shan in the ways of the Jedi and the light side of the force. You have learned from Sith masters Darth Malak, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus so far in the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the force havent you Revan?".

Revan nodded and said "Where are you going with this exactly, who are you anyway?".

The man answered "I am Darth Bane dark lord of the Sith and I am the Sith Lord who devised the famous rule of 2 that there should only be 2 Sith at a time a master and an apprentice. However I realised that was a mistake after I was nearly betrayed by my own apprentice. I don't have to tell you who that apprentice was do I Revan, I'm sure you figured it out by now?".

Revan realised who Bane was talking about and said "It was Sidious wasn't it, he was your apprentice?". Bane nodded and said "He tried to kill me after I told how I had discovered how to use the force to achieve immortality but sadly for him his attempt to kill me ended in failure".

Revan then said "What can you teach me that can stop the Chanso threat no doubt you know about it don't you?". Bane nodded and he said "To defeat them Revan you will need to use all that you have learned from your masters as well as what I will teach you right now".

Revan asked "Ok Bane so tell me this what exactly are you going to teach me now?".

Bane answered "Revan what I am going to teach you is the true way of the Sith and here is some wisdom for you, the true way of the Sith is not what people like Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion or even Darth Malak or Darth Revan or even Darth Sidious want you to believe. The Sith don't use the force for evil, the true way of the Sith is to use the force responsibly and not let go of any attachments and just live a regular normal life. Unlike the Jedi who cut themselves off from all attachments and say anger and other emotions like love lead to evil when sometimes those emotions are needed in life to remind us of who and what we are".

Revan knew that Bane was right and nodded in agreement. Bane then continued by saying "Here is a fact the terms that the Jedi and the Sith use like light side and dark side are nothing more than simple words as there is not a side to anything at all its all the same damn thing Revan. Now lets start your training and we will talk more later".

Revan nodded and Bane told Revan to try some basic force attacks.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and smiled as he read the reports that the police were issuing a bounty for Revans capture at the price of 6 million credits dead or alive and the Director knew that soon every bounty hunter in the outer rim would be looking for Revan and soon he knew that Revan would be gone and all that the Director would be able to address the greater threat of the Chanso and destroy them as well.

And if the merc's didn't get Revan the Director vowed that his men would. The Director then poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it as he smiled at the idea of hearing the news that Revan was dead or on his way to life imprisonment at a horrible jail somewhere in the middle rim. And he would never be a problem for the Director again nor would he ever be heard from again.

Authors notes well that's chapter 33 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	34. Chapter 34

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them rightnow otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it

Chapter 34 training concluded part 2

Malachor 5 Sith academy a few days later

Revan stood in front of Darth Bane who was now training Revan in various force techniques used by both the Jedi and the Sith. Revan soon after a few hours of training and attempts mastered these techniques and Bane said "You have done very well Revan in a few days you have mastered several difficult moves that can be done with the use of the force. Now I am going to teach you in a few tactics used by the True Sith like me and all of the others at this academy".

Darth Bane then showed Revan these forms of the force that he and everyone in his academy used in their training. Revan had some difficulty mastering these forms of the force but like everything else he learned he soon mastered them as well much to Banes utter delight.

Revan then curiously said "Alright Bane what do you want me to learn next?".

Bane answered "Now Revan I am going to teach you how to use the force to lift and control large objects, ok do you see that warship buried in the rubble over there?". Bane pointed to a hill ahead of Revan and after Revan saw it and nodded that he could see it clearly, Bane said "I want you to use the force to get the ship out of the planets surface and then lift it into the planets atmosphere, then destroy it with".

Revan was in shock at what Bane wanted him to do and he didn't really know that if he could even do this but Revan was determined to try his best and see if he could do it.

Revan used the force to jump near to where the ship was buried and after he used breath control to make sure he wouldn't die from the planets poison air he reached out with the force to get a grip on the ship with the force and he started on his attempt to get the ship free from the planets surface. The first attempt to get the ship free of the surface ended in failure but Revan was determined not to give up and get this task complete.

After a few more attempts he finally got the ship free of the planets surface and was very careful as he raised the ship into the atmosphere of the ruined planet and once Revan had it at a safe enough distance, he used force crush to destroy the ship in a matter of seconds.

Bane then appeared next to Revan and said "Well done Revan, you have done amazingly well in the last few days of training. And now that you have done this amazing feat using the force that is a sign that you have now completed your training with me. Now I am going to tell you some more information that you need to know for the future. Sidious was my apprentice and when he under my training, he had a thirst for knowledge that nearly could not be quenched. I thought by telling him you could use the force to be immortal then that would but a stop to his thirst. Unfortunately it didn't and it nearly led to my death just the mistake of an old man. The Chanso twins are being driven by only 1 emotion anger as well as their rage and Revan you can use that anger and rage against them when you face them in battle.".

Revan then headed to the academy and as he walked back Bane said "I want to thank you Revan you have given this old man hope for the future of the force and I wish you the very best of luck against the Chanso twins I know that you will need it and I do hope that you will come back here Revan after you win as there is a lot you to learn and this planet is older than most people know".

Revan then headed back to the academy to get back to the ship and return to Corcuscant and inform Vader his training and now lead the offensive against their enemies.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and the two men on the bridge smiled at the sight in front of them, it was an Imperial ship yard under their control and near the ship yard was a fleet of close to a thousand star destroyers and super star destroyers under their control.

The man on the left turned to his brother and said "Now you see dear brother you don't need to hunt Revan down anymore, as he is now going to be seriously outnumbered nearly a million to 1". His brother nodded and said "Make me this promise dear brother, when we fight Revan let me kill him?".

His brother nodded and the man smiled evilly as the two men then started their preparations for the future war they were about to wage against the entire galaxy.

Authors notes well thats chapter 34 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	35. Chapter 35

The Plague Ship 3

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 or Plague Ship 2 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Chapter 35 Epilogue

Corcuscant senate building a few days later

Revan landed the transport ship at the main hanger of the senate building and as the ship landed fully Revan noticed that there were a lot of media and police outside the building.

Revan and Marlaia headed to Vaders office and as they did both them noticed that all the hallways were virtually empty save for a few senate guards standing near doorways. As the both of them entered Vaders office they saw Vader at his desk doing some paperwork not even noticing that they had entered his office.

Revan then said "Well Vader here we are, my training is complete and I now know what I need to know to lead the army against the Chanso twins. So what is with all of the reporters and police outside the building is there some sort of crazy intervention going on or something?".

A familiar voice suddenly said "That is a very good way of putting it Revan". Revan and Marlaia then looked behind them and they were surprised to see the Director standing in front of them in person, with him were 2 Shade Organization commandos in spec op armour used by their top men as well as several police officers with blaster rifles pointed at Revan's head.

Revan then said angrily "What the fuck is this Director?". A police officer then said "You are under arrest for having criminal connections to criminal organizations such as the Exchange and the Hutts as well as helping organize a terrorist plot by the Exchange to murder Chancellor Vader".

Revan laughed out loud for a few minutes and after he regained his composure he said "You have no proof at all I did this".

The Director then nodded to Vader who activated a audio recording which everyone in the room heard. It was Revans voice who said "Plant the bomb under Vaders desk and I will detonate it, after that there will be a new leader of the Republic and there will be no one who can stop us from achieving our ultimate goal".

The recording was stopped and Revan said "Now wait a minute, how could I organize this when I haven't been anywhere long enough to plan it out".

The Director then said angrily at Revan "We don't want to hear your excuses, the fact is you have connections to criminal groups and you have planned a terrorist plot, and you are thus a danger to the people of the Republic as well as the Shade Organization and all of those around you".

Several officers then appeared in the room having made themselves invisible using stealth field generators and then grabbed Revan and put restraints on him and before they could arrest Marlaia, however before they could arrest her she activated her stealth field generator and escaped.

Revan was then dragged out of the room and as the Director walked with them out of the senate building Revan said to the Director "Your not going to get away with this Director".

The man only blew cigar smoke in Revans face before he smiled and whispered "I beg to differ Revan, after all your going to jail and I'm a free man".

Revan was then brought out of the building and as the media started taking images of him and asked dozens of questions Revan was put in a transport ship and just the ship started to take off the Director lit another cigar and smiled evilly.

Meanwhile in Vader's office Marlaia appeared in front of Vader and said "You don't really believe that Revan did this do you Vader?".

Vader answered "Of course I don't think Revan did this, but I had to play along or the media and some senators would use it against me in the senate to kick me out of office. Now I don't know who did this Marlaia or why they did it but I swear I will find out who and I will get Revan out of jail if it is the last thing I ever do".

Authors notes well that's the end of the Plague Ship 3 please everyone let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And I really hope that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed every single minute of writing it.


End file.
